Spirit of a Boy
by Mage Skywalker
Summary: Revised. Yugi's life is about to take a drastic turn. How will he deal with situations that cause him to start growing up and what happens when those he has looked to for support leave him to fend for himself. Rated for Yaoi, mpreg and abuse.
1. Preface

Note: This story has undergone a ton of editing. There have been some names and some of the subplots have been changed. To all new readers please enjoy the revised version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh if I did Yugi and Yami would do a lot more then just give each other high fives. I also do not own any quotes from movies, songs, TV shows etc. that show up in this fic. I don't even own the title it's from a Randy Travis song.  
  
Spirit of a Boy

I don't know when it was I first fell in love with him. Maybe it was the day he came out of the puzzle. Everything about him said he was someone special, the fact that he popped out of an inanimate object aside. He had such an intense look, eyes of deep pure crimson. The edges of his face and the leanness of his body gave him an aura of confidence. The minute I heard him speak I knew I was in the presence of someone who commanded respect. Whenever it was that my feelings for him surfaced to my consciousness all these things blended together to create my soul mate. Little did I know that this feeling of love I had for him was going to develop into something with a life all its own.

&&&

I always knew that this boy was different from anyone I had ever known. He showed the world an attitude of a childlike innocence of one who knew nothing of the harsh ways of the world, but underneath that mask I sensed that he knew very well of the world's darkest side. I was instantly attracted to him in ways I never thought possible. I wanted to share all his experiences. To be with him at the highest highs and the lowest lows. Of course I was shocked back to reality when I thought the best and the worst were at Duelist Kingdom and this turned out to be far from true. I can pinpoint the exact day these feelings of attraction and lust cumulated into that wonderful emotion they call love, it was at the duel with Pegasus when he passed out right before my eyes I was so terrified that he was dead and I felt a burning passion to avenge him by stopping the one who did this to him. And when it was all over the look of victory in his eyes made me rejoice with him. I could never have imagined that that one act would change both of our lives forever.


	2. Love and Trianing

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Thought speech //

Spirit of a Boy: Love and Training

It was a cool and crisp Friday in January. The wind whipped through the trees across the Domino high school lawn. Inside the school my classmates were trying and failing miserably at attempts to listen to the teacher. Minds kept wandering to what they were going to do this weekend. My mind was a thousand miles away as well, but I wasn't thinking about the weekend I was thinking about last night and this morning:

After Duke and the others went home I lay on my bed and went to my soulroom to talk to Yami.

"That was some game wasn't it Yugi?"

"It sure was, Yami, congratulations on beating him be the way."

"Don't be modest, Yugi, we both worked together to beat him."

"But I didn't really do anything."

"Yugi, this was a team effort and you know it. You need to learn how to be selfish like the rest of us, take credit where credit is due." He said smirking at the last bit.

I laughed at that then changed the subject. "Duke is lucky though that he is going international with Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Why is that?"

"He gets to miss tomorrow's wonderful talk in sexual education about relationships," I answered my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"What in the world is sexual education?"

"It's this class were you come in sit down and the teacher proceeds to bore you to tears by spending the next eighty minutes talking about how everything works, where everything goes to allow for a pregnancy and how because this is the outcome of sexual intercourse it must be saved until marriage. All the hormones that cause the attraction between boys and girls, and a bunch of other things that don't apply to me."

"Why don't these things apply to you? Last time I checked you qualified as a boy."

"Yeah, but I don't like girls."

"Re-repeat that."

_Why did you tell him that you moron take it back, take it back!_ "I mean...uh...I mean," I stammered.

"Wait, Yugi, do you really mean what you just said? I mean honestly is this how you feel in your heart and believe to the depth of your soul?"

I wasn't sure what to say to that and he had moved so close me during this speech that our faces were mere inches from each other. I wanted to deny it for fear he would reject me for what I am, but as I looked into his crimson eyes and saw that they were filled with a feeling I couldn't place longing? ...hope maybe? One word fell from my lips.

"Yes"

"Good," he replied then leaned in and kissed my softly.

(Yami)

I can't just take advantage of him when just told me something so personal I have to break it off---wait a minute why is he kissing me back/i Well I was busy musing about how wrong this was Yugi was busy kissing me back and deepening the kiss at that. The next then I knew his tongue was probing its way into my mouth. Lost in the heat of the moment I placed my hand to the small of his back arching him up to allow my tongue entry into the fire pit that is his mouth. It then became a battle of who could grab the most space and it was a long time before we broke apart gasping from the stimulation and the lack of air. For the next few minutes we just sat there and listened to each other breath. I was the first to break the silence.

"Well where does this leave us now, Yugi?" I asked.

"It leaves us as the two happiest people on earth, Yami, that is where it leaves us."

"I don't know where this relationship can go, Yugi, after all I'm not an actual physical person, I am just a spirit that dwells within an item."

"I don't know either, Yami, and right now I don't care, tonight just let me be in love."

"Okay, Yugi, okay"

With that he slipped out of the puzzle back to the real world and fell asleep.

I sighed and went into my soulroom, closing the heavy metal door behind me. _You make it sound so easy Yugi._

I sat down on one of the steps, brought my knees to my chest, and rested my chin on top of them. _How could I have been so stupid as to let him find out about my feelings for him? I should have back off, I should have said I was disgusted by what he is, but than I would have hurt him so much, not to mention it would have been a lie and hypocritical at that. So, what was worse? Hurting him now or hurting him later? _

My biggest fear had not been that he would reject me, but that he would accept my love. I made a promise to myself to protect him, to guide him. Now I was about to hurt him in the worst possible way. He loved me and I loved him, but it would never work. If he told anyone he had a relationship with a 5000 year old dead guy living in a trinket around his neck they'd think he was nuts, if they didn't already.

Not only that, but I had nothing to offer him; I couldn't heap wealth upon him or take him out to fancy restaurants heck I didn't even have a body of my own.

_But what if I did?_ It was an interesting thought. If I could separate myself from Yugi then I could be everything he deserved and give him everything he deserved. I shook my head, I shouldn't think about such things it was an impossible dream. _The only ones capable of performing such a feat would be…_

I got up from the step and moved over to a large section of the wall. I placed my hand against it and slowly traced my fingers over the hieroglyphs. Amun, Anubis, Osiris, Ptah, Ma'at, Horus, Hathor, Isis, Sobek, Seth, Ra. They could do it. They possessed the ultimate power to create life from nothing.

I lied down of the cold floor and stared up at the infinite number of stairways and doors. I prayed to the gods to grant me what I wished for, said their names clearly, told them my desire over and over again. I continued to do it even as drifted off to sleep.

Some time later I stirred and felt a soft mist around my body. I opened my eyes and found myself on a large stone pedestal, wearing nothing but a white linen wrap over kilt. There in front of me every Egyptian deity sat tall and proud. I looked upon the pantheon of Gods and Goddesses. Rows upon rows of them in various forms sat in stoned silence, their eyes locked on me. Amun rose up from the front, his ostrich plumed hat swayed slightly with the movement.

"You have called upon us, Young Pharaoh, to grant to you something we didn't originally intend to give; you wish to obtain a body separate from your other half."

"It is an insult to want something so lowly."

I looked down to see the dark scales of Apep as he began to enclose my body between his coils.

My eyes lowered in anger, "Do not speak of him like that."

Apep continued despite my outburst. "Mortals are such filthy disgusting creatures. He is not worthy of you. You are a being of darkness capable of destroying an entire civilization with a simple flick of your hand."

"No."

"Do not deny it. You have killed before and enjoyed it!" The hood flared, the black stripes on his neck became more pronounced, and his tongue flickered through my hair.

"I did it for him and only for him." I gasped as his coils squeezed tighter around me.

"Enough, Apep," Ra said, rays of gold radiated off of him causing Apep to loosen his grip on me and slither off into the white mist beyond.

Amun turned back to me, "Apep is right, he is beneath you."

"As a mortal yes," I hated myself for saying it, but with in Egyptian hierarchy it was the truth.

"Yet you love him."

"I do."

"However you think it is wrong for him to love you as you are?"

"Not wrong, but… inconvenient and in the end it will only serve to hurt him more than help him," I said, trying to get them to see that I wanted this for Yugi and not just for myself.

"Your light seems to think there won't be a problem."

"He is young and naïve he can't begin to imagine what loving me like this will do to his future."

"You don't trust him?"

"Love makes people act in ways they wouldn't normally act, and makes them refuse to think about anything beyond here and now."

"And you do not believe that your actions are rash?"

"No I think I am being perfectly rationale. Do really think he is going to want to wear a giant gold puzzle around his neck when he is thirty… forty…fifty!?"

"You make a valid point however I still don't believe you understand the gravity of this situation."

"What is there to understand!?" I shouted, "I love him and I want to be with him! Most people would consider those admirable qualities!"

"You are also the link between us and the mortals, to break that connection is unheard of!-"

"Actually this might not be a bad thing considering his light's charge." Taweret spoke up from the far right. This immediately caused Amun to fall silent and the others to become very thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" I asked, caught off guard by the comment and its aftermath.

"You will see in time, Young Pharaoh," Taweret replied.

"Still if we grant you a body of your own it would require cutting your power in half. Meaning you will still be able to merge with Yugi and stay inside the puzzle if you so choose, your mind link will remain, and a certain amount of shadow magic will be at your disposal. However penalty games are forbidden."

"You will let me keep so much?" I questioned. Sceptical that they would me allow to retain that much power.

"Certainly, we can't have you lighter half stronger than you now can we?"

I smirked and folded my arms across my chest, "well of course not" _Just because I will become mortal doesn't me Yugi shouldn't worship me for the strength he has come to expect. _

"But do not think for a moment that you are invincible, with you no longer the 'living Horus' I can not protect you," Nekhbet said.

"I suggest you work on you increasing your physical strength," Isis added.

Seth who had been very quiet during the proceedings spoke up.

"You will be vulnerable to everything he is," he said coming towards me.

"… Illness… age…death," he hissed each word into my ear.

"I'd rather deal with all of that than have Yugi go through it without me."

"Well then you are either very loyal," he paused, "or very foolish, only time will tell which."

He stepped back from me and Amun took over.

"You have heard our warnings, Young Pharaoh, you know what accepting this body will mean. Now I ask you again, is it what you truly desire?"

I nodded.

"So be it," Amun raised his hand, long beams of white shot out from his fingertips.

I threw my arm in front my face and shielded my eyes from the blinding light. My body rippled as much of my power began to fade. I felt my legs and arms grow heavy. My mind became hazy and I dirfted into darkness.

I awoke to something or someone's arms wrapped around my chest. My eyes fluttered open and focused on the large violet eyes of my partner. We looked at each other for a brief second before. "Ahhhhhhhh!" We screamed, sprang back, and fell off either side of the bed.

"Yami, is that really you?" Yugi asked in shock.

"I don't know? Do I look like me?"

"Yes"

He pulled himself back on the bed and slowly reached for me, his fingertips touched my cheek and traveled down my neck.

"Yugi, I heard you scream what's wro-," Yugi's grandpa said as he came running into to the room and stopped short at the door. We must have been quite a sight, Yugi hanging half way off the bed with his hands against my chest and me sitting stock still on the floor still wearing nothing more than that linen cloth. Totally shell-shocked I said the only thing I could think of,

"Hello," and Yugi's grandpa fell to the floor in a dead faint.

(Yugi)

"Homosexuality" at this word I snapped out of my daze. "As you all know homosexuality is the relationship between two people of the same sex. Now I would like to close out the day with you breaking into groups and discussing your views on this controversial issue".

This had been the moment I had been dreading all day. I knew after last night that I had that goofy 'I'm in love look' flashing all over my face like a vacancy sign on a nowhere motel. I also knew this was going to lead to questions I wasn't sure I was ready to answer. After Yami and I got Grandpa awake and off the floor we explained to him about Yami and our budding relationship. He seemed to be quite unwelcoming about the whole idea. Now part of this could just be shock, after all this is not something that usually comes up around the breakfast table, but I can't help but be worried. _If that is how my own family reacts to my being homosexual how are my friends going to take it?_

"Well I for one think it's disgusting, I mean I think I would just die if I had to spend my life going out with girls, and in public no less with everyone staring. I would be totally humiliated," Téa said.

"I agree with Téa," Tristan added, "that type of relationship is wrong, unnatural, and should be against the law."

"I don't you guys. I think-," Joey started to say but Tristan butted in,

"Wow everybody Joey's thinking, Hey is that the stupid idea train coming around the bend?"

"Clam up, Tristan, I just think that why shouldn't it be okay? I mean if two people really love each other and want to be together why should the fact that their dating the same sex make a difference?"

"All aboard," Tristan joked.

"All right just forget I said anything," Joey retorted annoyed. " Téa and Tristan are right the relationship is horrible! Hey, Bakura, Yugi, what do you two think?"

We both lowered our heads in defeat and said in unison, "no comment."

"All right now that that's over with lets move on to something else, like what are the types of people we think we would date," Téa declared, "Yugi I know you've been thinking about this you've had that dazed look on your face all class. So, tell us what kind of girl would you like to date?"

A soft smile graced my lips as I answered, "a person I would like to date would be tall; but not overly so, have a sense of fashion that sets them apart; but not in a suggestive way. Soft hair, deep eyes, dark, handsome and regal."

Before anyone could comment on my answer the bell rang signalling the start of the weekend. I threw my books in my backpack ran out the classroom door and was halfway down the hall before anyone of my friends had even moved.

(Yami)

I felt Yugi's presence the minute he entered the house and called out to him.

// Hello, Yugi, how was your day//

//It okay, Yami, but I didn't tell my friends about our relationship.//

//Why not? I thought you would be dying to tell them. //

//You know that lecture we had about relationships today//

//How could I not. //

//Well homosexuality came up and my friends basically said they completely despised the idea, so I knew I couldn't tell them. //

//I'm sorry, Yugi. //

//I'll live, now where are you anyway? I can't find you anywhere. //

//I'm in the gym. //

//Uh, Yami, we don't have a gym. //

//We do now, Grandpa sent me to work cleaning up the attic to keep me busy. I wasn't sure what you guys wanted to keep so I just stacked everything to one side lay down some bed covers and made a punching bag out of some sleeping bags I found.//

"It looks really nice, Yami, I like it."

"Thank you."

"So how much fighting experience do you have?"

"Enough so that if anyone try's to physically attack me I could floor them."

"Would you teach me?"

"Do you want me to? I thought you said you were against any sort of violence."

"I am, but I should be able to defend myself if the need arises and now that you have a body of your own it's time I started to stand on me own two feet. So will you teach me?"

"As you wish now get your shoes and socks off and lets begin."

For the next few hours we practiced and I was surprised how quickly Yugi caught on by the time Grandpa called us down for dinner he was holding his own with me trying to pin him to the mat.

"How about we just stay right here, Yami, and not go to dinner" he said as I lay of top of him.

I chuckled. "Eat now play later, Yugi."

"Spoil sport." He kissed me and we went down to eat.

After dinner Yugi went to his room to work on his homework, and that's were I found him half an hour later, fast asleep on his algebra text book.

"Homework was that boring huh, Yugi."

"What? Oh hey, Yami, no I'm just really tired that's all."

"With what we spent the afternoon doing in the attic I'm not surprised, and if you're that content to go to sleep I suggest you move to the bed it's probably a lot more comfortable than the desk."

"I agree" he said and went to bed; he didn't even bother to change into his pyjamas. I guess I pushed him harder than I thought.

"Goodnight, Yugi, I love you."

"I love you to, Yami."

(End chapter 1)

Note: As you can see I am not a big fan of Tristan or Téa. Téa needs a really big dose of reality, your friends can't be there for absolutely everything sometimes you need to do things on your own and Tristan needs to get a life literally! I mean all the guy does on the show is stand on the sidelines and cheer and flirt with Serenity, he really needs a hobby. Remember of course that this is only my opinion.


	3. Expecting the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh. I'm just borrowing the Yu gi oh universe and turning it upside with the one thing I do own, the little one.

Thought speech // 

Spirit of a Boy: Expecting the Unexpected

February has a way of making the world feel right. People walking in the streets were busy thinking up ideas of gifts to give their sweethearts for Valentines Day next week. Birds were singing outside the window, the morning haze was breaking up; it was turning into a beautiful day. And I woke up feeling like someone dumped a two ton bag of wet sand on me. I'd been feeling off since about the beginning of the month. I didn't think too much of it at first, I just felt exhausted and light-headed at times. I'd been writing it off to my training sessions with Yami. I'm getting pretty good to, yesterday I managed to knock him over and split his lip. To which he proceeded to almost break my nose in retaliation. After that we decided to call it quits before we did any real damage and spent the rest of the night apologizing to each other.

I rolled over and that immediately earned me a burning sensation on my chest. My chest has also become extremely sensitive to such a point that I don't wear a shirt to bed anymore. I would do the same for school expect I knew they would send me home because the dress code doesn't allow it. _I feel like crud_. I think I've come down with that flu bug that's been running around school lately. I lay there for a minute and debated whether or not to go to school at all.

I decided to go to appease Grandpa. He has made it perfectly clear over the past few weeks that he does not approve of Yami and does not approve of my relationship with him. Despite Yami's valiant attempts to get on Grandpa's good side he just kept brushing him off, and he kept glaring at me like some foul bug he'd like to squash. It's making for a very frigid home life. Grandpa I guess is having a hard time accepting the fact that I have feelings of love for someone besides him now. And the fact that Yami is a boy isn't making the accepting process go any smoother. So I knew Grandpa wasn't going to let me stay home unless I look as crummy as I feel, and I didn't have any spots or rashes that I could see, I wasn't running a fever; at least Yami's body didn't feel any cooler than mine, and I wasn't throwing up (yet) so I knew I had to go. I sat up and shook Yami awake.

"Come on, Yami, time to get up"

"I don't want to get up mommy let someone else rule Egypt today," he mumbled and shoved his head under the pillow. 

"Sorry, Yami, were not in Egypt so you can't call the shots."

"You really know how to ruin a morning don't you?"

I left Yami grumbling in the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. At breakfast I pushed around more oatmeal than I ate and Yami noticed.

"Are you all right, Yugi? You're not eating very much."

"Yeah I'm okay, Yami, I'm just not hungry." Which was true I wasn't, I just failed to mention that I also wanted nothing better then to go back upstairs and sleep for the next hundred years.

"I've got to get going to school. I'll see you two this afternoon."

"Bye, Yugi."

-Time lapse-

By the time lunchtime came around I really regretted my decision not to stay home. I spent the morning with my head on my desk trying to rid myself of the headache that I'd acquired on the walk over here. In the hallways I kept leaning against the walls and lockers as dizziness spells sent the world tilting dangerously to one side. Now I sat in the cafeteria force feeding myself and trying not to gag. It didn't help that the grease smell coming from that toxic waste dump they called the kitchen was making me nauseous.

"Yugi, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Tristan"

"Man you're really out of it today, Yugi, you know that."

"Yeah you see I-"

"That's great now back to what I was saying I'm doing my presentation in Social Studies class today and I need you and Bakura to support me by looking attentive and interested can you guys do that for me?" We all knew Tristan wasn't really concerned about his mark in the class, but that he looked impressive to the new student teacher. 

"Sure, Tristan, no problem," Bakura nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks you guys."

How I made it to social class I will never know. My feeling of nausea had increased ten-fold. I was doing my best to keep my promise about making Tristan's presentation go smoothly, by not ruining his concentration, by throwing up all over the floor. _Come on stomach don't turn over on me now, please just a little longer the day is almost over not now, please_. My pleas went unfulfilled as I bolted out of the classroom and down the hall. I was so disoriented I didn't even see Joey until it was too late. I ploughed right into him and knock him into the path of the meanest teacher in the school, Mr. Hess.

"Joey, I-" I started to apologize but my stomach lurched again, my hand cupped over my mouth. I ran as if my life depended on it, slammed the bathroom door closed, bent over the toilet, and my stomach finally lost its contents. I sat with my head against the bowl for what felt like forever until I was sure the episode was over. Then I went to the sink and washed the taste of bile from my mouth, _cafeteria food tastes no better the second time around_. As I came out of the bathroom I heard the bell ring and the school day was over. _Nuts! Missed it by that much._

(Yami)

I looked up from my book to the clock again, and saw that Yugi was do home any minute. I had been anxious about his return all day. I'd been concerned about him since his behaviour at breakfast this morning. I know it's probably for nothing but it was unusual that he barely ate anything. I placed the book on the table as I heard him come in. 

"Grandpa, I'm home."

"He went to some archaeologist convention with his friend professor Hawkins. He said he'd phone to tell you when he'd be coming back, and he told me not to break anything while he was gone."

I turned to the doorway as he came into the living room and my jaw dropped to the floor. He looked awful.

"Yugi, what happened to you? You're white as a sheet."

"It's been a lousy day, Yami, and... I'm going to be sick."

He ran past me and up the stairs. I followed him and found him double up in the bathroom. I rubbed his back and held his bangs away from his face as he threw up.

"I guess I was right about you this morning, Yugi, wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were, Yami."

"So why if you felt this sick did you not just stay home today?"

"Well Grandpa is being a jerk and I figured he wouldn't let me stay home because he'd think I was-" Yugi broke off as he turned back to the toilet and threw up again. "Ugh... he'd think I was faking it to be with you."

"Well he wouldn't think that you were faking it after witnessing what I've just seen." I said as I picked him up and brought him to the bed.

"I might as well have stayed home for all the good it did me to go to school today. First I spent my morning with a headache that broke all my attempts at listening let alone learning anything. Then I spent social studies feeling my stomach do 180s on me before finally giving up and running to the bathroom in the middle of Tristan's presentation so now his mad at me, and to top it all off on my way to the bathroom I knocked Joey right into Mr. Hess. I didn't even get a chance to apologize to Joey because Mr. Hess was still yelling at him when I left."

"I'm sorry toady wasn't great for you, Yugi. Is there anything I can do?"

"I appreciate that, Yami." He sighed "I just want to know what is wrong with me I've never felt this way before, Yami, what do you think it is?"

_Do I dare? I mean this couldn't be what Taweret meant when he said 'light's charge'. Yet it was his domain, it was what he ruled over-it is insane! Yugi is a boy! It can't happen and…and, and monsters aren't really real, people's souls can't be sucked out with an eye, and Ancient Egyptian spirits can't live in gold items. _I sighed _Nothing is impossible around here. _

"Well you're going to think I am crazy for suggesting it, Yugi, but I think you're pregnant."

"Stop kidding around, Yami."

"I'm not, Yugi, I'm serious."

"Come on, Yami, even in the 5000 years that you have been trapped in the millennium puzzle we have not even come close to the technology necessary for a man to become pregnant."

"Well do you have a better explanation of your symptoms?"

"I-no but, Yami, it's just not possible."

"Why is it impossible, Yugi, I mean you thought there was no such thing as magic but that has been proven wrong just by the fact that I'm here."

"You do have a point, Yami, but what makes you so sure I'm pregnant?"

"Call it intuition; that and your symptoms match up. You're dizzy, moody, have totally lost you appetite, have become sensitive to anything touching your chest and your stomach has just rejected it contents for half the day. But since this doesn't convince you, is there any way to know for sure? I doubt people are still using emmer and barley. (1)"

"Well if it will make you happy, Yami, and put your mind at ease there is one way."

&&&

"Yami, I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life!"

"You're the one who said this is what we needed."

"That doesn't make it an easier, I mean people are in there buying bread and milk and I'm standing there in line with a two litre bucket of ice cream and a pregnancy test! The cashier looked at me like I was nuts and I have to agree, Yami, this is ludicrous!"

"Then why are your hands shaking trying to open the box?"

"Because you and your stupid idea is making me a nervous wreck!"

"Well excuse me for living!"

"You're excused!" and he stormed off to the bathroom and locked the door.

He stayed in there for almost an hour, while I started wearing a hole in the floor from pacing so much.

//Yugi, is everything okay in there?//

//Yugi?//

//This can't be happening…It just can't.//

I heard the click of the lock as the door swung open, and he came out holding three little plastic sticks.

"Well?"

He didn't say anything he just placed the sticks on the desk and stared at them. I looked at the sticks and every last one of the indicators was...blue.

"I am expecting, Yami."

(End chapter 2)

Note: Yes folks Yugi is pregnant. Any comments about that please place them in your reviews.

1 This was an actual pregnancy test in ancient Egypt. The women would moisten the seeds with her urine everyday. If the emmer grew it would be female if the barely grew it would be male. If neither grew she would not bear a child.


	4. Real Life Began

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Thought speech //

Spirit of a Boy: Real Life Began

_ I can't believe he is having a baby._ I just kept repeating this thought over and over again in my head. Even though I was the one who suggested it and pushed for it I still couldn't believe that he actually was. I found my feet had carried me into what would have been the guest bedroom, but Yugi and his Grandpa never entertained much so it went unused. The room became a living/storage room for Yugi's old stuff. There were plushies all over the floor, board games stacked in the corners, a futon in the middle of the room and a computer on a table pushed to one wall. I flopped down on the red futon and stared at the ceiling. _How could this have happened? Well since he said he started feeling off at the beginning of the month, and the signs of pregnancy usually start being noted clearly about six weeks in. That means Yugi is about a month and a half pregnant and he said there was no technological way for him to be with child. So, magic must have been involved. Now six weeks ago we were in Duelist Kingdom... Oh Ra the shadow game with Pegasus with all that magic in the very air its self and my concern and joy for Yugi I must have... But that-that would make me the other father!!!_

//Then I guess congratulations are in order to you, Yami. //

//Yugi, you heard that//

//You've kept the link open all this time I can read you like an open book. //

//Well since I can't seem to keep my thoughts to myself I'll come to bed and think. //

My body was numb as I came back to bed and looked into Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi, what can I say-" I fell silent as he placed his finger to my lips.

"You don't need to say anything. Talking requires thinking and I don't want to think right now. Just hold me."

I pulled him close, rocked him gently and ran my fingers through his hair until we both fell asleep.

&&&

Morning came sooner then I would have liked. I woke up and found myself staring at Yugi's angelic face as he slept. My eyes then traveled to his midriff and stopped, in there a baby was growing, our baby.

"You deserve so much more then I can give you my love." I kissed his cheek untangled myself from the embrace and got up.

"Just because I deserve something doesn't mean I get it my pharaoh." 

"Sometimes that is just the way life woks," I said and pulled a white T-shirt over my head.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to school, what does it look like?"

"But that's my job."

"Not today it isn't. You have a big shock to adjust to and being crammed in a building with grumpy teachers and hyper classmates is no place to think."

He lay in bed and thought about that and as I brushed the lighting bolt streaks down into my bangs.

"But what about you, Yami? This is just as big a shock to you as it is to me."

I shrugged, "Not to the point of being upset."

He looked shocked by my answer, but didn't press the subject. 

"So do I look like you?" 

"Yeah, like me if I'd just had a growth spurt."

"So I'll walk around the school hunched and slouch in the desks. Other than that do I look like you?"

"Come here" He sat up and pulled a smaller piece of hair from my bangs and let it fall right in between the two longer pieces.

"Now you look like me, and remember to take notes on as much as you can, don't order the mystery meat in cafeteria, if the teachers ask you to answer a question keep your answer short and simple, my locker combination is 15-55-30, no picking fights in hallways, and above all no banishing anyone to the shadow realm. You got all that?"

"Yes mother, but what about your friends?"

"Uh…just smile and wave and steer clear of them if you can I'll tell them all about this whole fiasco tomorrow…somehow."

(Yugi)

After Yami left I totally broke down, kick, screamed, cried and basically acted like a two year old. Who cared if it was good for the baby or not I had just had my life turned upside down, I was entitled! After several minutes of acting like someone half my age and getting nothing out of it except a major headache I calmed down. _I need aspirin; wait is that good for a baby_? _And for that matter what is good for a baby? What did a baby cost? And most importantly what in the world I am going to do!? _

I breathed in deep. _Relax, Yugi, just relax panicking won't help. _ I just needed to concentrate on something else. I leaned over the bed and pulled out a dusty old carrying case. I brushed it off, opened it, and picked up an old guitar, still looking brand new, if badly out of tune. I tuned the strings and picked them in a rhythmic pattern trying to get my body focused on something else while my mind attempted to come to grips with the reality of the situation. In the end I was calmer, but no closer to a solution.

(Yami)

_Note to myself: the next time I pose as Yugi to attend school I ask him to draw me a map of this flipping place._ I thought as I passed the water fountain for the third time. _Oh for Ra's sakes the labyrinth maze was easier to navigate than this place._ I finally found the classroom and slipped in just as the bell rang. I took out a textbook flipped it open and propped it up on the desk to act as a shield between me and the rest of the nut brigade they called the student body. My day continued to go downhill from there. I spent the lunch hour hiding from Yugi's friends in the janitor's closet and was introduced to what I can only describe as a slow and painful torture that is known as physics class. "There are how many Newton laws?... Anyone? …Anyone? Three Newton laws and they are? ... Anyone? … Anyone? ... They are number one…Blah, blah, blah, blah."  
_Someone please shut him up_!

(Yugi)

_Want ice cream with pizza…no must not think about food…umm ice cream. _ The war of wills raged on, on the one hand eat food and risk morning sickness on the other hand lie in bed and feel hungry. I didn't feel nearly as nauseated as yesterday but I still felt queasy and I definitely did not want to become acquainted with my stomach juices again. Finally the urged to eat won out and I trooped downstairs. On my way to the kitchen I noticed the light was blinking on the message machine by the phone. I went over and listened to the message.

"Yugi, it's Grandpa the convention is running longer than expected so I won't be back for about two days. I'm sure you can handle yourself till I return and, Yami, don't break anything!"

_Well that explains where Grandpa is; now back to that ice cream_. I went to the kitchen and took out the bucket of ice cream I'd bought yesterday. I emptied half of the container into a bowl and topped it with chocolate sauce, ketchup and mustard. I took my concoction over to the couch sat down, put my feet on the table, and started to flip channels. Now that a few hours had past I found it easier to deal with the fact that there was something living and growing inside me. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I had already dealt with having another presence in my body. Except this wasn't like when Yami had shared a body with me. This thing was going to come into the world completely dependant on me for everything! It wasn't like rescuing Grandpa or going into Kaiba's virtual world. Crazy as those adventures had been they had lasted only a couple of days. This was going to be for the rest of my life.

Could I support a baby? Well the Game Shop did make a decent profit. And the room next to mine could be used as a nursery, _assuming Grandpa even let's Yami and I stay here once he finds out. I can put the baby up for adoption. _I suddenly felt a tug below my stomach as if baby itself revolted against the very thought. I had to agree, having a family was something I always wanted, but I had planned to wait until I was much older. Still Yami did love me and the baby had come about as an act of love. Surely having the baby would only deepen that bond. I rubbed my stomach suddenly fascinated by it and the life that grew just below the surface. Was it selfish to think of all the good the baby would bring to me? _I suppose it is, but I can be a good father can't I? _

(Yami)

After school, which flowed by about as fast as molasses I was walking home, passing the park I noticed for the first time a play area filled with young children. I walked over and sat on a bench and just looked at the scene before me. As I stared and heard the laughter of innocence children and the parents shouts of:

"Billy, don't throw sand at your brother."

"That's my girl."

"Melissa, stop bothering that man."

"That's my boy."

The gravity of the situation finally sank in. I was staring at my future Yugi's and mine. This is what life was going to be like from now on, and my eyes filled with tears. I was happy about the chance to be a father, but as I continued to watch the families in front of me I noticed something odd. I saw that all the parents were far older than Yugi or I. It was very strange, in my day it all most everyone either engaged or married at this age. Yet no one at Yugi's school acted like they were doing anything more than courting, and all the people here appeared to be in their late twenties at the youngest. I was prepared, I thought, for the task that lay ahead. It was something I had been expected to do, but was it something Yugi was expected to do? _Maybe I'm pressing Yugi into something he isn't ready for?_ _Could that be why he was shocked by my response to the problem? _

(Yugi)

I opened the shop up around mid-afternoon to give myself something to do. I could sit around asking 'why me' on the couch for so long. It had been pretty slow and I was about to give up on making any big sales until a young boy around seven came in with his father.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes we're looking for some sort of card game, Deck monsters I think."

"It's Duel monsters daddy and I want some really neat cards so I can make a wicked deck to show off to all my friends."

"Well you've came to the right place then. We've got three starter decks to choose from, there are 5 types of booster packs on the wall over there and all the cards up are individual sale priced as marked."

The young boy chose one starter deck three booster packs and was admiring the individual cards as I started ringing the items up.

"I think that's everything-."

"Wait daddy look at that card it's so cool."

"Ah Valkyrion the Magna Warrior your son has good taste."

"Can we get it, daddy, please, please can we."

"I don't know Mattie."

"But you said I got to pick what I wanted for my birthday." "Yes but this a very expensive card."

"Did I forget to mention the birthday discount? Any card of your choosing 50 off."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," the man said.

"I insist."

"Well then the card is all yours, Mattie."

"Yeah!"

They paid for everything and headed out the door, as the door closed behind them I heard Mattie say, "thanks for everything, daddy, you're the greatest." At those words two tears rolled down my face as two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"I can see I'm not the only one who's been on an emotional roller coaster today."

"I probably look really stupid don't I, Yami?"

"Not at, Yugi, and look on the bright side at least you didn't almost go to pieces with fifty people there to watch."

"This didn't happen at school did it?"

"No at the park."

"Okay, good, so how was your first day of school?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad huh?"

"Yes that bad."

We went up to spare room and sat on the futon.

"Yugi, can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure"

"Why isn't anybody at your school married?"

"What?" I spat out before I could stop myself.

"Well this is the appropriate age to wed isn't it?"

I just sat there, my mouth hung open trying to figure out a response to that, "W-we-well no not really, Yami. I mean sure you can get married, but it isn't very common."

"Why not?"

"Well you do we live longer now right?" He nodded

"So, people don't like to make a serious commitment like marriage and having babies until they are in their twenties or thirties."

"Do you want the baby, Yugi?" He asked bluntly.

I looked at him and saw in his the eyes, the hunger, the desire; I knew what he wanted me to say. I wanted it to, I wanted to be a better father figure to my kid then I had had.

"Yes I do. I don't how good of a job I can do, but I have to try. I really think it's the right thing to do."

"I'm happy to hear that, Yugi, and I'll be right here by your side, will do this as a team."

I smiled and cuddled against his chest. "Thank you"

It was as we sat there that I remembered something very important.

"Oh my gosh Téa!"

"What about Téa, Yugi?"

"I just remembered she had her dance recital after school today I promised her two weeks ago I go to see it, oh, man! I knew there was something I forgot to tell you this morning. She is going to be furious with me tomorrow. Yami, what I am going to do?"

"First of all you are going to calm down; getting all worked up like this isn't good for the baby. Next thing is would you feel better I went with you tomorrow?"

"Would you, Yami?"

"Of course were in this together, Yugi. I don't know what will happen tomorrow but whatever does I am going to be there to help you."

(End chapter 3)


	5. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Thought speech //

_Private thoughts_

Spirit of a Boy: Broken Heart

I was nervous, very, very nervous. I couldn't focus on anything. I went about getting ready in such a daze that I didn't even realize I was trying to put my pants on as my shirt until Yami pointed it out. All I could think about was what I was going to tell the gang. I half hoped a freak snow storm would hit and school would be cancelled, but luck was not on my side. Before I knew it I was standing at the school gates with Yami alert in the puzzle. I slowly walked into the school while thinking about what I would tell me friends when I spotted them at the end of the hall. I may not have known what my friends would say when I told them, but nothing absolutely nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

" Téa, Tristan, Joey, I have something really important to tell you."

"Oh now you want to talk huh? Well that's a big change from yesterday," Tristan replied coldly.

I was so shocked by his tone that I didn't respond and they took that opportunity to move in for the kill.

"You made me look like an idiot, Yugi, when you promised you'd help me and then you don't even apologize for it."

"Tristan, you don't-"

"Yeah, and after you ran out on Tristan you knocked me clear into Mr. Hess. I've got two weeks of detention because of you and you didn't even stay to say you pushed me down and take your punishment. You just ran off like a coward."

"No, Joey, that's not-"

"And then yesterday you backed out from coming to my dance recital, Yugi, you knew how important that was to me. I trusted you to be there, Yugi, you gave me your word."

"Guys I'm really sorry please let me explain I'm pre-"

"Forget it, Yugi, if you want to act like some macho man and betray us like this then don't expect us to come running back to you," Téa all but screamed.

"But I'm-"

"Yugi, go and find someone who cares!" Tristan yelled

"Let's get out of here," Joey said, and they turned around and walked off.

I just stood there aghast, _a man you don't know how right you are Téa._ And my hand spread wide across my stomach. The bell rang I mechanically walked towards my class. As my mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened.

"Ah, Mr. Mutou, good of you to join us I trust you are here to pay attention and we will not have a repeat performance of yesterday, and you will not fall asleep in class again."

//Yami//

//Hey, it's not my fault this class has all the enthusiasm of watching paint dry. If he had made the effort to make learning this stuff appealing I wouldn't have fallen asleep. //

:Well, I can't argue with the truth.:

As hard as Yugi was trying to keep himself together I knew he was totally heartbroken over what went on, and there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted so badly to come out and punch those idiots right in the jaw, make them listen to what Yugi had to say, and then strangle them. But I knew that that wouldn't help Yugi at all and would just lead to more stress when he'd have to explain me to a classroom full of his peers, which was the last thing he needed. And joking comments about painting drying would only hold back the torrent of emotion for so long. So I watched from soul room and prepared for the breakdown I knew was coming.

&&&

Some how and I don't know how Yugi managed to keep his emotions in check for the rest of the day until the minute we got home. I left the puzzle, he threw his backpack in the vicinity of the kitchen table collapsed into me, we both fell on top of the couch and the tears started to fall.

For a long time we just held each other as his tears soaked my shirt and despite my best attempts to hold them back my tears ran down into his hair. It was kind of ironic all the times before when things looked bad I always found something inspiring to say to lift people's spirits and now at the lowest low I was at a complete loss for any good words, all I could say was.

"Yugi, I am so, so sorry."

"For what, Yami?"

"For getting you like this, Yugi. If I had kept better control over myself you wouldn't be carrying my child right now and none of this would ever have happened and you wouldn't have to feel like this."

_How could he ever think that's how I wish it was!_ I looked up at him and was convinced of his thoughts by the tears rolling down his face.

"No, Yami, no, don't ever; ever think that I resent you for this or that I have feelings of anger towards the baby. I really am ecstatic about having your child ... It's just that ... they." I broke into sobs and buried my face into his shoulder. "They promised Yami! ... They promised that… that no matter what they would always be there for me! ... How ... How could they do this to me ...I mean after everything we've been through together how could that all just mean nothing to them! ... It's just unreal! Here I am with another life growing inside me and I have never felt so ... alone!"

"But you're not alone, Yugi, I'm still here for you."

"I know, Yami, but it isn't the same."

I should have felt insulted, but I didn't. Of course it wasn't the same. I was only one person, an important person yes, but it wouldn't be enough. Firm support was essential in a life changing decision like this, and Yugi's support system had just been ripped out from under his feet. It devastated him, and I hated it. I hated the fact that I couldn't protect him from himself, from trusting and caring about others. It hurt to see him in pain like this, and it enraged me that it had been caused by the ones we called friends. So I continue to hold him and let him babble on and hoped it lessened his sorrow.

"Wasn't our friendship more valuable? Didn't it mean more than a girl or one dance recital? Why would they think I would hurt them on purpose?"

"I don't know, Yugi, I don't know."

"I was nervous that they would freak out about the pregnancy, but I never dreamed they would just shut me out like that. I was sure they would accept me in the end, Yami, I was so sure!"

"It will be okay, Yugi, if they really your friends than they'll realize those things we're just accidents and bad timing, and help you through this."

He nodded and slowly his breaths became deeper and even. I laid down and watched the clouds through the window and hoped my words were true.

Yugi

I felt the soft feel of sunlight on my face before it was blocked and I found myself being shaking roughly awake and yelled at by Grandpa.

"Both of you get up!"

My eyes snapped open and Grandpa backed off. No doubt I looked horrible after being up half the night watching my life fall apart. I was a mess and it took all the energy I had just to stumble my way to the kitchen. On my third attempt to pour some sort of liquid into my glass I saw Yami had made his way of the couch fallen into a chair and was banging his head against the table. All the while Grandpa just stared at us.

"You two didn't do something stupid while I was away did you?"

"Stupid is not the word I would use," Yami replied.

//Should we tell him, Yami//

//Well there is no sense in putting it off, and things can't get any worse. //

"Sit down, Grandpa, we have something very important to tell you."

He sat down and looked at us expectantly. "Well?"

"I'mprnant"

"Excuse me."

"I am pregnant."

I watched as he turned white, green and finally a dark shade of red before replying.

"You expect me to buy that, Yugi. I mean I can accept this phase of you thinking your gay but to do something so idiotic with this lazy, self- centered, lay about that you have come up with the most ridiculous cover story I have ever heard! How could you disgrace me like this, Yugi."

Yami stood up and if looks could kill grandpa would be dead twenty times over. :I stand corrected things got worse. I'll be on the roof.: With that he stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door closed.

"How dare you! How dare you say that about him! You don't even know him because you're too worried about how my so called phase affects you! And another thing we didn't do anything except have our world turned upside down! And you know I really appreciate you asking me how I feel about all of this since I am the one who is going to be having the baby!" I finished blowing up at Grandpa and ran after Yami.

I repeated his show of angry and slammed the door before crawling onto the roof.

"I can't believe him! I really thought he might actually want to sit down a have a civilized conversation about this, but oh, no he had to go and join the growing group of people who are throwing this back in my face, and I'm sorry for what he said about you, Yami."

"It's all right, Yugi. I shouldn't have run out like that. I am supposed to be the strong one here, I'm supposed to help you, but I just don't know how. Tell me, Yugi, how can help you?"

"You are helping me, Yami, even in the shambles that my life has turned into in the last seventy-two hours your still here and I am eternally grateful for that but why, Yami?"

"Why what, Yugi."

"Well all my life people have either tried to smother me to protect me from seeing the hardships in life or as in this case left me to deal with it on my own. But not you, Yami, you've come to my aid when I've needed it and backed off when I could do it alone. Why?"

"Because contrary to public opinion, Yugi, you are not an eight year old and I shouldn't treat you as such. You need the freedom to be able to make your own mistakes because that is how you learn how the world works but I also know that you can't go through life doing everything yourself sometimes you need another person to help you work out times like these that's why. Besides I get the feeling you know a lot more about the world then you've led people to believe."

"You're right, Yami, I do, but… I can't tell you about it- don't think it's because I don't-"

"I understand, Yugi, it's not because you don't trust me its just that you're not ready to tell me and I respect that and I won't push you to tell me what it is. You will tell me when you're ready to tell me and not a day before."

"Thank you for understanding, Yami."

"You're welcome, Yugi."

We climbed back into the house, in time to see Grandpa walk past the bedroom carrying a suitcase.

"Grandpa?"

He never answered just went out the door and locked it behind him. We just stood there dumbstruck.

"Is this how people deal with problems these days? By denying there is one and then running as fast as they can in the opposite direction?"

"I'd like to tell that only immature people do that, but after all that's happened I don't believe that anymore myself. How could he just leave like that?"

"Go to the authorities you're underage."

"I can't go the police, how would I ever explain you? You have no documentation."

"Documentation?"

"A birth certificate, citizenship anything that would prove you didn't pop out thin air."

He looked at me confused, "well technically I did."

"Yes, but nobody needs to know that."

"Okay so no police, but we have to tell someone-"

"No we can't! They'll take me away from you! They string me up to machines and monitor everything, and our kid will become nothing, but a medical experiment!"

He threw up his hands in surrender, "All right, Yugi, all right, but you can't seriously expect us to be able to handle all of this by ourselves can you?"

"No, but what else can we do? The gang never wants to see me again and Grandpa may never come home for all we know."

"You're right. I just wish there was another way."

"There isn't. We just have to keep going."

I felt his eyes on me. I knew that he was questioning why I was firm on this. I was questioning it too. I had fallen apart last night and now I couldn't bring myself to shed a single tear. Maybe it was shock maybe I was growing a backbone. Well what ever it was I hoped it would last. 

(End Chapter 4)


	6. The Last Man Commited

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi

_Private thoughts _

:Thought speech:  
  
Spirit of a Boy: The Last Man Committed

Somehow the weeks rolled by and we were into March. There were only two bright spots in my life right then, Yami and the baby without them I knew I would have thrown myself off the nearest bridge.

I woke up in the middle of the night as another bout of morning sickness hit and I raced to the bathroom. _Whoever decided to call this morning sickness was an idiot and should be drug out into the street and shot._

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked as he knelt down beside me.

"No," I answered and fell against him.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Why do you always ask that, Yami?"

"What?"

"You have a chance to live you're life all over again in a brand new world and you choose to spend it with me. A morbidly depressed teenager who is three months pregnant. If you're just staying because you feel obligated to me as my other half and as the other parent then don't stay."

"But I am obligated, Yugi, this is the only thing I have never accomplished in my life it is something I have always wanted. I am obligated to myself to stay. As your other half I must stay, I am bonded to you and it would hurt too much to leave."

"But you can."

"But I'm not going to, Yugi, I mean that."

He whispered that promise in my ear over and over as I cried silently against his chest. 

Yami

The next day I was running the store as Yugi faced school. With Yugi's grandpa off who knows where someone had to run the shop and we needed the money. It was one thing to dream about what we would do for the baby and it was another thing entirely to be able to pay for it. The door chimed as two people left and in all honest I had no idea what they just bought. I was so distracted thinking about Yugi.

The last few weeks had been very hard on him. He is just so distraught at having his family and friends abandon him at the time when he needs their support the most. Many were the nights he would wake up screaming for them not to leave only to find the reality worse than the nightmare, and I wasn't doing any better. Just as many were the nights I would be the one being comforted. I'm not really sure why this has hit me as hard as it has. Yugi's friends had literally never known that I existed so why did I feel like Yugi's rejection was mine as well? I guess it's because after all the speeches that group made and how they supported each other when they dueled. Even after Joey and Yugi dueled the friendship stayed intact, that I thought this bond they had was going to last until the end of time. It was a huge blow to me to see it fall to pieces all because Yugi faced an obstacle in life that didn't involve Duel Monsters. It also angered me to no end so the attic now looked liked a tornado had blown through it.

Yugi insisted on continuing his training to a mild degree, it kept him in shape for the baby and allowed him to deal with most of his emotions except one and that was his feeling of abandonment, my abandonment. Although I constantly told him how much I loved him. That I wanted to be there for the baby and how I would never leave him for anything in the world, his self-confidence is so low that he doesn't feel he is worthy of me, and because of that he has this small shadow of doubt about whether I am being truthful and he rightly should. After all the gang had given their words that they would never desert each other and now it seems they couldn't care less if Yugi died.

I was no different my words were just that, words, and we had both learned the hard way the meaning of the cliché "talk is cheap". I needed an action to reinforce all those promises. I knew there was a way to prove to him how much I loved him and that to me there was no sacrifice in being 'tied down' as he called it, but it was a big step and I was scared he wouldn't be ready to make it. I pulled a small velvet box out of my pocket and opened it. The small stone glittered in its gold setting. _I'll do it tonight._

Yugi

School had become a daily torture for me. It was bad enough that I had to deal with my friends abandoning me but having to see them giving me glares on a daily routine was just unbearable. I glared at the paper in front of me and desperately tried to ignore the looks I knew they were shooting my way. I pulled out of my pocket a picture. It was one taken shortly before Duelist Kingdom it showed Joey, Téa, Tristan and me all smiling and crowded together to be in the shot. It represented a time when everything was right, when I opened myself up and allowed people to care for me. It pains me to see that happy time destroyed within a matter of months and all can do is stare at my stomach, not in anger but in mourning for a time long gone and memories of hollow words. _I guess friends tell the end doesn't apply to life outside the dueling arena. Out in the real world it's everyone for themselves._

"Mr. Mutou, will you please pay attention!"

I snapped up to meet my teacher who looked ready to spit nails. "Yes ma'am," I answered automatically and focused my eyes towards the blackboard. She huffed and went back to writing some equation on the board. The minute her back was turned I flipped back to my unfinished grocery list.

&&&

The moment the bell rang I shoved my stuff in my book bag and escaped to the roof. I sat rigidly against the wall breathing heavily and waited for my stomach to settle down. I had had enough of it turning inside out for one day. Once the feeling had past I opened my notebook and began to write in it absently.

_I have got to stop bolting out of class like this. It can't be good for the baby. _I ran my hand through my hair. Even after knowing about it all this time it was still shocking to think about it as a real person with feelings and fears.

Besides the complete train wreck my friendship with the gang had become everything else seemed almost okay. It amazed me how comfortable-no comfortable wasn't the right word…accepting I'd become of the whole situation. I was still scared beyond believe, but there was also a direction in my life now. I had never had that before. It wasn't like fifteen year olds really needed a direction in life, but it was something I'd always liked. Not that anyone else would agree with me of course, the normal response to this kind of unnatural phenomenon would be to deny, deny, deny, and then shove a knife in my gut to get rid of the thing, but then again I never was what one would call normal.

"_He is a freak, David! A stupid little snot with bug eyes and clown hair! He will never be normal!" _

_Oh no not normal at all_, I thought and leaned back further into the little shade the wall provided. That was probably why I hadn't reacted to this the way I should have. I had a weird view of life.

The more I thought about it the more sense it made I had always wanted to settle down. It had always been my one goal in life that had actually stuck. Like all young boys I had dreams of doing grand things swooping in on the fireman's ladder or chasing down criminals, but life and height had let those things pass into childhood fantasises. I began to dream of simple pleasures, of raising children of having a wonderful partner who I could make happy and be happy in return. One part of that dream would be fulfilled regardless, but there was a big question mark over that last part. It wasn't that I thought Yami would out right lie to me, but he was a people pleaser, actually a person pleaser. He would do anything to see me happy, and I worried that he only stayed for me and if he truly had his way he'd leave. I was a pleaser too though I wanted Yami to be happy, and no one could really be happy having a second chance at life and spending it within the Domino city limits.

Still I was anxious, no matter how much I wanted Yami to enjoy his new found freedom, I needed him. He was my emotional anchor and if he left I would go a drift in sea of loneliness. He said he would stay, that he cared, but they had said that too so why would he be any different?

I remembered last night though how he'd held my hair back and stayed with me on the cold bathroom floor until I felt ready to go back to bed. It was times like that, that I knew that I truly meant the world to him, but would it be enough? Could a relationship really last forever just because you wanted it to? I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that if Yami didn't love me he wouldn't stay, but the feelings of doubt still lingered. _Yami I love you so much, you complete me in so many ways and even though you've given me no reason to doubt your words I do. I need something more, something solid that tells me you mean what you say. _

I finished writing and tugged my jacket sleeve down only to have it shoot up again, I sighed in defeat. It had finally happened I had had a growth spurt, it wasn't much but it was enough so Yami and I were equal in height now. I am not sure when this happened I just woke up one day to find things that use to fit me perfectly were now too small. I had to laugh at the irony of it all. This was something I had wanted since the first day I learned the meaning of the word puberty and now that it had finally come to be I wish it hadn't. It means I am going to have to go out and buy some clothes that actually fit and we were trying to save money for the baby.

The bell rang signalling the end of break, but I remained where I was. It was only gym class next and I no longer participated in it. That was the one good thing that had come out of this. I continued my training with Yami because he knew to gentle with me because I was with child, but no one in gym class knew this and I have learned from experience that they use the stomach as a target whenever they played with any sort of ball. So I knew I needed to get out of there as fast as possible. But despite puppy eyes, pouting lips, tap dancing around the truth and extremely well timed bouts of morning sickness the coach's answer was still a firm no until the day I tripped over myself in the equipment room grabbed a baseball bat to keep myself from falling and proceed to create a domino effect that left the room in such a mess the janitors were still trying to dig everything out of a pile two days later. After that the coach threw up his hands and told me never to come within a ten foot radius of the gym again until my graduation ceremony.

(Yami)

I heard Yugi slam the front door and quickly turned off the movie I had been using for research purposes.

"Hello, Yugi, how was school?"

"Draining." I heard two thuds as he kicked his shoes off against the wall.

"There must have been something good about today?"

"If there was I missed it," he said as he sat down on the couch. "It was a blur of meaningless facts and icy glares from ones I considered so close."

I sighed and moved next to him putting my arms around his shoulders. Yugi just found school so trivial these days compared to the fact that he was becoming a father and we were both concerned for how he was going to fair when the baby came. He still had one year of high school left and of course the baby was going to be born long before it was over.

"You can't go on like this, Yugi, it isn't good for you."

"I know, Yami, I know. I know I should be concentrating on school but it is just so hard to enrich my life with education when I am trying to rebuild it at the same time."

"I understand, Yugi, this is not easy and it's not fun, but it is something you have to figure out."

"I guess I've just gotten used to having my decisions being made by committee it's been a long time since I've been left alone with my thoughts and had to make any decisions on my own."

"I know the feeling," I said I as got up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?"

"The shower, care to join me?"

"Sure why not."

"And I thought you said you couldn't make decisions on your own."

"Oh, shut up."

&&&

"You know Grandpa would kill us if he knew we did this."

"I think he should be very grateful for it. We're saving a fortune on the water bill," I said moving my hands through his hair.

"Somehow I don't think he'd see it that way…Move your eyes up, Yami, I don't want shampoo in my ears."

"It isn't any fun if I can't peek."

"You are perverted you know that?"

"Yes well I have to have some flaws otherwise I would get all these jealous looks from people."

"You give yourself far too much credit."

"Someone has to. You know it's a lot more fun now that you're my height I don't have to bend down to do anything," I said in a lame attempt to change the subject.

He snorted. "I'll assume that was a compliment."

"It was, why would I want to risk any sort of argument in such a closed space?"

"Yami, we never have any arguments."

"Makes us unconventional doesn't it?"

"We've been unconventional right from the start."

"True." _But it doesn't make what I want to ask you any easier. _

We got out I ran a comb through my hair and towelled dried it. Yugi looked at his in the mirror. Twisting the ends as they dripped water on his shoulders.

"I kind of like having my hair down what do you think, Yami?"

"It looks all right why?"

"I don't I was just thinking made I'd change the style."

I shrugged and went to our room to get dressed.

"Do you have homework to do?" I asked when he came in.

"Yeah, math something about X and Y constant and the equivalence to lettuce."

I turned back to him, confused. "Lettuce?"

He shrugged and looked sheepish. "Well I wrote it out beside the grocery list."

I just shook my head leaving Yugi to get dressed and do his homework and went downstairs.

&&&

I wanted this to go perfectly so I set about getting ready creating that romantic atmosphere I'd seen on those movies on TV. They always showed table in candlelight with some sort of ugly centrepiece. I'd managed to find candles but not anything to put between them so I'd settled for putting them side by side and hoped Yugi wouldn't notice. Half a match book later the candles were lit and the table was set. With that finished I began making dinner. A while later Yugi came downstairs as I worked in the kitchen.

"You cooked!?"

"Yes I cooked is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all, I think." And I know his was thinking about that metal fork in the microwave incident.

"At least I didn't set off the smoke detector this time."

"No you didn't what did you make?"

"Pasta."

He eyed the table and his jaw dropped further to the floor. "And what did you do with the table?"

"What I can't do something nice for you?"

"Y-yes of course. I love it."

"Well then don't just stand there admiring it sit down."

We ate in almost complete silence with the occasional comment from Yugi about how much he liked everything. I just sat there and looked at him. _I am so lucky to have him I just hope he says yes._ The box weighed heavily in my pocket. 

"Yami, are you okay? You haven't said a word all evening."

"I am okay, Yugi, I am just doing a lot of thinking."

"About what?"

"About you. Yugi, I have to ask you something."

He stood up "Is this what I think it is, Yami?"

"Probably not." I went over to him and bent down on one knee.

"Yugi I know that we've been going through a lot lately and you haven't had a good reason to trust people. But I want to prove to you how much you mean to me. How I want to continue to build what we have during all the good times to sustain us through all the bad, for all eternity." I pulled out the small box from my pocket. "Yugi, will you marry me?"

He looked at me and I could see tears gather in his eyes before he threw his arms around my neck.

"Can I take this as a yes?"

"Yes, Yami, yes a thousand times yes."

Yugi

I traced my finger around the small stone set in its gold band. It was a gemstone called peridot. A yellowish-green coloured mineral prized by the ancient Egyptians, said to protect against evil. Yami told me it was a family heirloom passed down for generations. It was considered a rather inexpensive gem by today's standards, but I didn't care the fact that he was willing to give my something that meant so much to him and to his family banished every notion of doubt about his sincerity in his commitment to me from my mind.

It was going to be a simple ceremony actually you couldn't even call it a ceremony. We were basically going down to city hall and signing papers. It was fine by me I'd always hated being the centre of attention anyway. There was only a select few who I wanted to be there. I looked over at them. They sat over by the window not even glancing at me. I wanted them to be there. It was a big step. It was the ending of a chapter in my life and the beginning of something totally different. I wasn't so naïve that I thought marriage to Yami would be all sunshine and roses far from it, but I still wanted them to see me through this. I had sent them an e-mail explaining everything and inviting them to witness our union. There had been no reply yet.

//Do you think they'll come, Yami/

//I don't know, Yugi, they might and if they don't then all hail the new rulers of Jerkdom that don't deserve to have someone like you in their lives.//

I smiled. He was blunt, but he was also right. This was about us not them. 

//So what should we wear?/

//I was thinking something in black with the leather pants, buckles and-//

//Yami, that is completely inappropriate for a wedding. I don't care if you are the other groom.//

//So what? You said yourself we're unconventional so we should have an unconventional wedding.//

//Touché, but you are still not getting married looking like a punk.//

I finally convinced Yami to wear a gold colourerd shirt with dark navy blue leather pants, while I went with dark green pants and a purple shirt with the words "kiss me" written on the front.

"I don't see why I can't wear black leather and buckles if you get to wear a shirt with stuff written on it."

"Because my shirt serves a purpose, it reminds you what to do at the end of the ceremony in case you forget."

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard."

"It may be lame, but it works."

"All right lets go."

"Wait, Yami, there's something I want to bring."

I went into my grandpa's room and began searching through his dresser drawers. In the bottommost drawer I pulled out a small white box. I opened it to reveal two small gold rings.

"My Grandpa showed me these once, said he wanted me to have them one day. They might have to be sized, but would you wear it?"

"I'd be honoured."

We arrived at city hall. I quickly scanned the steps and the pillars around the large oak doors and I saw that the gang had not shown up. I bowed my head my hands clenched into fists at my sides. Oh well if they don't want to be here that's fine even they couldn't ruin this day for me.

"You're still sure about this? You can back out now if you're not ready."

I looked him square in the eye and said, "I've never been more ready for anything."

With that we walked in and were greeted by a man with a grey moustache and a pin stripe suit.

"Marriage certificate right?"

"Yes we-"

"Here you go just sign at the bottom," he said in the tone of voice of someone who would rather be at home drowning the day's troubles away in a bottle of vodka.

We looked over the document and signed our names in black ink on the lines.

"Congratulations best of luck and all that jazz the motel is down the street."

//Somehow I imagined that would a little bit more romantic and not so…quick. //

//Who said it was over. //

I lead him down around the building to a small cement block surrounding a large tree. The branches swayed slightly in the evening breeze. I pulled out the two gold rings from my pocket.

As I slid the ring onto his finger I stare into his eyes. No words needed to be spoken the actions said it all. I glanced down again as he slid the other ring onto my hand. The biggest challenge lay ahead and we were going to meet it as a team. Just as we always had as we always would forever. 

The kiss went down in the history books as the longest one Yami and I shared. It was something out of a movie I thought sitting there in the little garden in the moonlight with some have drunken guy wandering down the path from the bar across the street. Okay so it wasn't perfect, but nothing in life ever was. I kissed him again and he placed his hand across my stomach and I felt his feelings of pride and joy flow through the link as he felt what I had noticed today to. My belly's slight, but ever distinct curve.

(End chapter 5)


	7. I'm Still Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh I am just taking the characters and messing around with them for my own amusement.

Thought speech // 

Spirit of a Boy: I'm Still Here

I stood outside the Game Shop sweeping as business had been slow that day. I laughed when I thought of what a wonderful impression of Yugi's grandpa I was probably making. I had been thinking about that man a lot lately, I hoped he planned to come back. Yugi needed him. Not just him, but someone else to share his world with. I knew it wasn't because he didn't still love me or that he didn't believe in the life we had planned to build together. These days he did nothing but talk to his growing stomach, but I knew it wasn't enough. This was a lot to go through it such a short time and he needed more support than one person no matter how devoted could give. He needed a friend, someone besides me to talk to about all of this especially when I did something stupid. To go to school and know that there was more waiting for him there then just memories. He had long since given up all attempts at reconciling with the gang and that didn't really leave him with any other opportunities in the friendship department. Half-way through high school the groups were well established and from what Yugi has told me they seem to only talk about things he didn't have any interest in anyway. _Well maybe today will be different, maybe today's the day something happens. _Little did I know how right I was.

(Yugi)

It was English class and the teacher was going on about Romeo and Juliet and their love for each other even against all the odds. _The story of my life._ I thought as I fondled the golden band around my left ring finger.

"Now what do you think is expressed with this piece? Mr. Motou."

"It demonstrates the consuming passion these two people have for each other. Even when the world around them said it wouldn't work they didn't listen and gave the ultimate sacrifice for it in the end."

"Very good, Mr. Motou, now we will split into groups and try to find as many figures of speech in this play as you can. Mr. Motou, you go with, Ms. Gardener, Mr. Wheeler, and Mr. Talyor."

_No please not with them! Please! Anyone but them!_ I looked over to see them over in the far corner of the room. They looked no more pleased about the arrangement than I was. I slowly dragged myself over to them and sat in an empty desk.

"Listen up, Yugi, you've had your chance in the spotlight now just sit there and don't bother us," Tristan said.

They sat with their backs to me talking about the assignment I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach. It was a slight jerking and tightening feeling. I smiled and let my head fall against my arms. No matter how often it happened the feeling still amazed me when the baby kicked like that.

"All right group what have you found out."

"Why don't you tell her Yugi? You've been so attentive and involved in this whole discussion." Tea said

_I don't believe this! They purposely shun me out of the conversation and now they want me to tell the teacher about something I couldn't even participate in! _And I think the baby agreed with me because at that very moment I lend over the desk and threw up.

"Mr. Wheeler, get the janitor, Mr. Motou, go to the nurse's office."

_Thanks kid I owe you one._

&&&

I got to the nurse's office and was sent to the backroom. I sat down on one of the beds I wondered if she would call Yami to take me home. The was no reason she should though I'd gone through this often enough to know I'd be perfectly fine for the rest of the day except for the sour aftertaste.

"Yugi?"

I turned my head to the sound, pulled back the curtain and spotted a familiar bush of white hair.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"Over did it in gym class Ms. Kettlepot really needs to be remember this isn't the army. Are you okay?"

"Threw up in English class . What about you it's not serious is it?" I asked and climbed up onto the bed and sat beside him.

"No I probably just pulled something

"I'm just so surprised that you're talking to me, Bakura."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that Joey, Tristan and Tea have dumped me and you've been so withdrawn lately I thought you had dumped me to."

"You haven't had any contact with me for a long time either; I thought it was you who didn't want any contact with someone like me." He sighed.

"Are you okay, Bakura? Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head no. We sat there in an awkward silence.

"Forgive me for saying this, Yugi, but for a guy who just threw up in front of room full of people you look positively radiant whats the good news?"

"Well you aren't going to believe this and this probably isn't the best time to tell you but if I don't tell someone soon I am just going to burst. Bakura, I-"

"Please call me Ryou it makes me seem so unimportant when you call everyone by their first name and me by my last."

"All right, Ryou, just feel this." I took his hand and placed in on my stomach and watched his body go rigid with shock.

"Okay now I think I am going crazy because I swear I just felt your stomach move."

"You're not going insane Ryou my stomach is moving, well not really my stomach but what is growing below it. Ryou I am pregnant."

"You mean you're-but you can't-you're a-you're really uh..."

"Expecting, with child, eating for two what other way would you like me to put it?"

"Wow I just have to let that sink in, congratulations, Yugi. So this episode of throwing up in class was-"

"Morning sickness yes, hopefully my last bout with it. I've felt well from almost a whole week now and at four months I am hoping my body is finally getting use to the little one."

"Yugi so wait who's the-the well I guess the other father?"

"Yami," I answered as I placed my hand on my puzzle.

"You're other half! But how?"

"We're not really sure, it happened during the shadow game with Pegasus we we're just so happy it was over that we somehow managed to knock me up, for lack of a better word. We got married by the way."

"But I thought he was just a spirit how do you two have a relationship?"

"Well somehow he become separate from me and now has a body of his own. I don't how he did it, I never asked, I just woke up one day and there he was."

"And you really married him just like that?"

"Yeah, were in love we want to be together why shouldn't we?"

"We should all be so lucky to have someone who cares so much about our well being."

"Ryou, if-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"I'm sorry, Ryou, that was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry too, Yugi, I shouldn't be getting mad at you."

"It's all right. Well since it is pretty obvious the nurse is not coming back do you want to come to my house and hang out? I have a few hours before work."

"I'm sorry, Yugi, I can't I have to get to work as well."

"You have a job? Where?"

"Anthony's down on five street, but maybe we could get together after school tomorrow I mean I don't want to just brush you off after this I know how hard this must be for you and I don't want to hurt you."

I laughed and started to leave the room. "Ryou, you don't have to worry about that really I'm okay."

He mumbled an answer, but I still heard him.

"No you're not."

&&&

//I still think this is a bad idea, Yugi.//

//I know it isn't the greatest place in the world, Yami, but it pays the bills. And that's all that really matters right now isn't it?//

He didn't answer just brooded in silence.

"Hey, Yugi, you know you can come wipe down my table anytime."

The girl leaned over and open her jacket to enhance her chest. I blushed furiously and hurried into the back.

//If that girl makes one more pass at you I am going to throttle her.//

//Jealous, Yami?//

//No I'm being selective. Anyone who wants to hit on you should at least have some class.//

//If it bothers you so much you could stay home. You don't really have to come with me all the time you know.//

//We spend enough time apart as it is.//

I felt his arms ghost around me. The embrace was warm despite it not really being real.

//Do you like it here, Yugi?//

//Are you kidding, Yami? It's great. These people love me because I'm willing doing the most boring job in this whole place and not complain.//

I placed another cup in the dishwasher and closed the door. As I waited for the cycle to finish I felt the pushing against my torso. I loosened the strings on my apron

//Baby's starting to move around a lot.//

//Yeah, by the end of this I'm going to have dents in all my organs.//

He laughed.

//I'm thrilled you take such amusement at my suffering.//

//Cheeky.//

Checking the clock I saw that I was almost off. I finished up the dishes before cleaning up my station and made my way to my boss' office to sign out.

"Same time tomorrow, Yugi?"

"You bet."

I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I slumped against the wall and put the puzzle back in my bag. As Yami appeared beside me as the sun had just finished setting I was again forever grateful my boss encouraged us to wear jewellery.

"Let's go home, Yami, I still have homework to do."

(Yami)

The bell chimed as Ryou and Yugi came in the store. I was surprised that they had became friends so fast, but I wasn't complaining. No I could never complain not when I had seen Yugi come home yesterday truly smiling and happy about school for the first time in weeks.

"Hello, um…Yami."

"Nice to see you again, Ryou."

"Likewise," Ryou answered as he shook my hand.

"Yugi, I picked up those vitamins you wanted."

"Vitamins why?"

"My life may not be sunshine and roses right now but I am not going to compromise the baby's health just for me."

"Good thinking but how are you going to deal with the fact that your baby is going to be raised in a family with two fathers rather then a mom and a dad."

"We plan to love and teach our child as best as we can just as two parents should. And if society can not accept that then tough for them." I answered.

"Tough and willing to stand up to anybody, I am going to like you, Yami."

I blushed at the compliment "Thank you and thanks for accepting this so quickly."

"Hey no problem I know this can't be easy and you don't need prejudice to add to it I know the gang already has their opinions on homosexuality and I'd rather not join the pack.

"I thought you're grandpa was in charge of the store?"

"He left."

"What do you mean, Yugi?"

"I mean he left! Packed up and ran out the door without so much as a note. And he flat out denied my sexuality and insisted that it's only a phase that will pass in time and he didn't even consider the fact that I'm pregnant before leaving!"

"I'm sorry, Yugi! I-I didn't know."

"No, Ryou, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that it's just a touchy subject."

"Believe me, Yugi, I know how it feels to be alone my dad is always away on some archaeological dig or another."

"Your dad is still away, but that was months ago. How does he pay the bills?"

"He-he has his ways."

"What ways?"

Ryou muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing."

//Yugi, do you get the feeling Ryou is not telling us something or is it just me//

//Yeah, I've noticed it to but I'm not going to force him to tell me what it is. You haven't pressured me and I want to show the same courtesy. //

//Of course. //

//But maybe I can do something else. //

"Hey Ryou I know you don't want to discuss this but if you ever do want to talk about it or you need help or you just need a shoulder to cry on don't hesitate to call me alright?" I said I as wrote my phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to him, "It will forward to wherever I am so if you every need me for anything at anytime call okay?"

"Thank you Yugi you don't know how much this means to me."

"You don't know how much your friendship means to us, Ryou, to know there is still compassion in the world means a lot to both of us." 

(End chapter 6)


	8. Life Outide the Arena

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh good thing to because everybody would run away screaming if I did.

Thought speech //

Spirit of a Boy: Life Outside the Arena

//Last day of school Yugi how do you feel?//

//Relived,// I answered //Relieved that I now get three whole months to devote entirely to you and the baby.//

//You forgot to mention yourself, Yugi.//

//Yeah me too.//

//And now you can finally go out wearing something that remotely fits you.//

//Yeah, that'll be nice.// I had put off buying a new school uniform as a way to cut back our spending so I continued going to school in a uniform that was now about three sizes too small. My hand unconsciously stroked my swollen belly as the baby kicked again. At the end of the fifth month my weight gain for the pregnancy was now obvious to anyone with eyes especially now that my too small T-shirt stretched even tighter around my midsection. The kids at school were already starting to talk about it when they thought I wasn't listening. "Have you seen Yugi lately? He really needs to lay off the hamburgers if you ask me." All I could think was _Man if they only knew what is really going on._ And I could just imagine their faces when they see me in the fall at nine months.

//You know you didn't have to come with me, Yami.//

//I know, Yugi, but since it is the last day I thought something interesting might happen. Obviously I was wrong.//

Yugi could definitely agree the day had passed in agony as everyone just stared at the clock wishing the hands would move faster.

//What were you expecting?//

//Food fight, yelling, mock revolution.//

//You have a twisted sense of humour, Yami.//

//Twisted in a good way, Yugi, twisted in a good way.//

//Still you should be at the shop. It is the start of summer vacation we'll be busy.//

//We get out at 2:30 and they get out at 3:30 we have lots of time to get home.//

Still I was happy that he come though. His comments were the only things keeping me awake besides the person making loud announcements every five minutes. Not that anyone complained it meant the teacher couldn't continue his monotone drone on something no one cared about. _It just amazes me he can do that when most of the class is talking, passing notes or throwing paper airplanes.  
_  
//The guy is completely oblivious to the world around him I bet if you threw a book at his head he wouldn't flinch.//

//Don't even think about Yami.//

//Come on, Yugi, I won't hurt him…much.//

//No. //

"15 seconds and counting! 14, 13, 12, 11,"

"10, 9, 8, 7"

//6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!//

Papers and books went flying as students stampeded for the door. I joined the herd and ran into Ryou by the door.

"Yugi, can we get together tomorrow? I have the day off."

"Sure thing, Ryou, just give me a call."

"Thanks see you around, Yugi." And he disappeared into the crowd. This would be the first time we would be able to get together outside of school since that day at the shop as he always had work to go to. He still hasn't told me what's going on with him but maybe he was getting closer to telling us.

//You think he is finally ready, Yugi?//

//I hope so.//

As I started walking from the school I saw the gang a little ways ahead of me.

"Finally the school year is over and we can get back to more important matters when does the plane leave Joey?" I heard Tristan ask.

"We gotta be there for four-o-clock," Joey replied

"I can't wait to get away from here," Téa said.

_Their leaving! Forever!_ I had no idea if that was true but I was so shocked I wasn't thinking straight. All at once those feelings of depression and sorrow washed over me again, after I'd being trying so hard to get over them and just to add salt to the wound they spotted me.

"What are you doing here, Yugi?" Téa asked callously.

"Walking, not against the law is it?"

"Well I say you're following us," Tristan said

"No I am just-"

"Eavesdropping on our conversation." Joey stated

"Well I happened to hear some of it-"

"And now you want to beg us not to go because you feel guilty. That it?" Tristan said cutting me off yet again.

"No I-"

"You still have no remorse Yugi?!" Téa yelled

"I have nothing to be sorry for."

"Why you little."

Joey's fist came out of nowhere and hit me clean across the side of my jaw. I flew against the side of a building feeling myself fall hard to the ground before everything went black.

&&&

I came out of the puzzle and immediately pulled Yugi into my lap.

"Yugi! Yugi!"

I saw the gash he received when his head smashed into the building. It was close to his left temple and his blood flowed freely from the open wound. I placed my hand against it trying to stop the flow.

"YUGI! Please wake up! YUGI!"

I jumped as a car screeched to halt beside me the door swung open to reveal a woman and the unforgettable face of Seto Kaiba behind her.

"Get in."

What possessed me to listen to them I never knew, but the next thing I knew I was sitting in the limo as the woman began to stop the wound from bleeding.

Yugi regained consciousness for about thirty seconds and what he said made my blood run cold.

"The baby Yami I can't feel the baby." And he passed out again.

_No he can't be losing the baby he just can't not after all this._

She continued to clean Yugi up and I started running my hands across Yugi's stomach looking for some sign of life.

"Come on kid you're a fighter show me this didn't beat you!" I didn't care if Seto or the women thought I was insane I just kept talking.

"Come on kid please give me a sign you are okay please something!" Still nothing.

"ANYTHING!!" Then I felt it, a kick the movement was slight but it was there. I sighed with relief. "Thank Ra." And I fell back in to the seat.

"Sir are you all right?" The woman asked as she turned my face to look at me.

"Yes I am all right, but is Yugi okay?" She glanced over at him.

"Yes he'll be fine, I managed to stop the bleeding but he is going to have one killer headache when he wakes up."

As if on cue Yugi started stirring. "Owww my head." I re-adjusted myself so he could lay his head in my lap. "Where am I?"

"In a very expensive car so don't mess up the leather seats," Seto answered.

//Yami the baby! Tell me the baby is okay.//

"The baby is fine Yugi a little shocked after what just happened but other then that its okay."

"Excuse me but why are two constantly talking about a baby as if he is pregnant?" The woman asked.

"And just what happened between you and the goody two shoes groupie Yugi?" Seto continued he then focused his icy stare on me. "And just who the heck are you?"

"Before we get into personal matters between Yugi and I may I ask who on earth you are?" I asked the woman.

"My name is Helen and I didn't get your name."

"Yami my name is Yami." I answered as I shook her hand and she bent down and shook Yugi's hand. It was now that I managed to get a good look at Helen. She was attractive as women go slender with soft looking auburn hair and deep green eyes and she seemed to sit very close to Seto.

"Now that we've got the formalities out of the way would one of you mind telling us what in the world is going on around here?" Seto asked.

For the next twenty minutes we spilt the entire story out to them and when we finished they were sitting there with their mouths hanging open.

"So let me see if I've got this straight. You as Yugi's other half somehow managed to get him pregnant, gain your own body, get married and your friends Yugi dump you and slug you into a wall because your symptoms of pregnancy happened to conflict with their marry little lives. Is that basically it?" Seto asked.

"Yes that's about it," we answered in unison.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch a lunatics."

"Believe whatever you want, Kaiba, but it's the truth," I said.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just here to help, have you seen a doctor to have yourself checked out health wise?"

"What would I tell them? Hey I am a man and I'm pregnant oh yeah that would've gone real smooth."

"Them may I offer my services to you? I am completely qualified."

Helen you can't tell me you actually believe them?"

"Can you turn down the snark 'o' meter just a bit? I'm trying to conduct business here."

"Really?"

"Yes, Yugi, really."

"Well that would be great-"

I cut Yugi off, "wait why would you help us? And why should we believe your supposed credentials when you're in the backseat with the richest man in the city?"

Seto spoke up. "I'm rather fond of her and I don't appreciate what you're insinuating."

"Since when do you care about people, Kaiba?"

"People can change. And where did you learn to drive? A man with a walker could be faster than this."

"I want to help because it's basic human decency and I need the experience. I'm young as you can tell and most women want someone older because they think they'll be better and dealing with their issues. I can't get any clients if I don't some experience and I can't get experience if I have no clients. So you see I can't afford to be narrow- minded I will take whatever I can get"

"Then we would be very grateful for your help, wouldn't we, Yami.?"

"I suppose so," I muttered.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and next thing you're going to say is that we should just open our home to them because you want to keep tight observations of Yugi."

She looked at him with a smug smile.

"Oh no."

(Yugi)

Sometime later I wasn't sure when I heard my phone ring. I slowly woke up and groped around in the dark for it, forgetting for moment that we were camped out on Kaiba's couch thanks to Helen, after another minute I finally found it.

"Hello."

"Hello, Yugi, it's me Ryou!" He sounded panicked and terrified.

"What is it, Ryou, what's wrong!"

"Yugi, please I need you!"

"Anything, Ryou, anything!"

"I need you to come to the hospital the ICU quickly!"

(End chapter 7)


	9. Beautiful Goodbye

All hail the arrival of the new chapter! Full of Ryou angst and Yugi development.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh it is the property of its copyright holders.

Thought speech //

Spirit of a Boy: Beautiful Goodbye

"Yami! Yami, get up now!"

"Yugi, it is the middle of the night what could possibly be so important that you have to wake up the entire neighbourhood?"

"Ryou is at the hospital!"

I snapped wide awake. "That definitely qualifies as important."

The lights came on as Seto and Helen both walk into the room.

"What is going on?" they asked

"Our friend Ryou just called he needs us to come to the hospital right away." Yugi answered.

"Who's Ryou?"

"You know, Seto, that guy at Duellist Kingdom with the white hair," I replied.

"Oh, yeah him I'll get the keys for the car since this seems to be my week to be chartable," he said going to the kitchen. He came back with them and tossed the set to Helen.

"I'll bring the car around front," she said and left. A minute later a car horn sounded from out at the gates.

"We're coming hold on!" Seto yelled.

"Since when do you take orders from anyone, Seto?" I asked

"Since I lost the position as boss of this household and no I don't want to talk about it or have you talk about it with anyone else. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

We piled into the car and rushed to the emergency room.

"Yami, what do think happened to him that he needs to be there at two in the morning?"

"I don't know, Yugi."

"When he talked to me he sounded like he was hiding from death itself, I don't see how this could possibly be any worse."

"It could have been, Yugi."

"How!?"

"It could've been the police we received that phone call from."

Yugi sat in silence after that completely lost in his own world. When we arrived at the ER and the receptionist directed us to the ICU. We went up the elevator to the third floor and spotted Ryou in one of the chairs in the waiting area his head buried in his knees in what looked like a feeble attempt to make the world go away.

"Ryou?"

He looked up at us and we collectively stopped cold. A mess and horrible did not even begin to describe him. His hair was dishevelled; the entire left side of his face under his eye was varying shades of black, blue and purple. A long deep cut made its way down his right cheek and his jacket was covered in blood from his nose which from my perspective seemed to have only stopped bleeding itself a short time ago. But what totally floored me was not his appearance but he said when he saw Yugi.

"Yugi, what happened to you? Are you all right?"

"That is not important, Ryou, you like you've just been hit by a car has anyone even looked at you!?"

"No I don't want them to!" Ryou shouted. "I don't want them to help me or even think about me that will only take away from their ability to save him!" He started crying the tears only bring forth more tears as the salt stung in each of the wounds.

"Who, Ryou, who are they trying to help?" Seto asked as he sat in the chair beside Ryou.

"My other half."

It was then that I noticed the artefact around his neck, the Millennium Ring.

I growled "What did he do, Ryou?"

"He saved my life," Ryou broke down fully and started sobbing. "My-my father took on a border. He-he was not a nice man to put it mildly. That's why I have... isolated myself... I didn't want anyone to know... Tonight...tonight he came home drunk and went all out and I... I was sure I wouldn't-wouldn't live to see morning then he somehow separated from me. He-he put himself between me and that man... He saved me! ...a weak pathetic! ...excuse for a human being! ...and he put himself in harms way... for me!

Just then a nurse came over. "Ryou Bakura?"

"Yes how is he? Is his all right? What is wrong with him?"

"Well the doctors have managed to stop the internal bleeding but two of the vertebrae have shattered. Now this may not be permanent but as of now he um…"

"What?"

"He is paralyzed from the waist down I'm sorry."

Deathly silence fell upon the room and was quickly shattered as Ryou screamed his anguish to the ceiling and started pounding his fists into the floor.

"Ryou, you have to calm dow-" Helen was cut off as Ryou started coughing violently. We stood frozen not knowing what to do just watching as he pulled some sort of tube from his pocket placed in his mouth pressed down on the button at the top and slowly the coughing subsided and he collapsed on the ground. Leia took this chance to carefully roll him over and started cleaning up his injuries from a first aid kit she must have gotten when Ryou was talking.

"Ryou, my name is Helen I am here to help you but I need you calm down and relax for me or you are going to make yourself worse."

Ryou slowly nodded his head.

"Ryou, what is that thing you used just now?" I asked

"It's an inhaler it's for my asthma."

"Asthma?"

"It is a respiratory disorder if I get myself too work up it causes my chest to constrict so I have difficultly breathing, the inhaler contains medication that helps my lungs open so they can take in air."

"But how come we never saw you use your inhaler at Duellist Kingdom? With all the running around we did and all the stressful situations we we're in wouldn't you have needed it?" Yugi questioned further.

"No, I didn't have asthma then, this came about back in February. Yugi do you remember that Tristan asked us to help him with his presentation?"

"It's a day I will never forget."

"Well I never made it to class one of the cuts on my chest opened and I spent that period in the bathroom trying to stop the bleeding. When Tristan found me afterwards he was furious that 'betrayed him by not being there when he needed me'. He threw me into the lockers and causing one of my cracked ribs to break and bend in so that it punctured my lung. I spent the next three weeks in this ICU unit in a coma fighting for my life. I developed asthma because my lungs were too weak to fight off the infection."

Nobody said anything after that; no one asked why he didn't tell anyone about what he was going through although we didn't realize it at the time but we all knew the answer to the unasked question. We just helped Ryou off the floor and slowly walked to room the nurse said his other half was in. It was a sobering experience for me to see the soul stealer lying there covered in that thin white sheet looking dare I say it weak.

(Yugi)

We never left the room for anything even when the nurses and doctors came in and told us we had to go we just stayed rooted in the chairs watching Ryou stroke his dark's hand and looking at his face with pleading eyes. Slowly each of us fell asleep, I was the last one and before succumbing to the rest my body cried for I heard the exchange between Ryou and his counter part.

"Why? Spirit, why? Why did you do it?"

"Because I care, Ryou, because I care."

&&&

I opened my eyes and I found myself in what looked like my soul room but it was different from how I remembered it. The walls were slowly changing from bright yellow to a soft shade of orange; the toys that once littered the floor were pushed to one side and seemed to be waiting to be put on the selves that had appeared on the back wall.

"Not quite the same is it?" A voice asked.

I looked towards the middle of the room and down slightly and saw me standing there. _At least he looks like me, when I was innocent and naïve. In my childhood_.

"No it isn't. Why?"

"Because your soul room is a reflection of your inner self, you're changing so it is changing too."

"That makes sense but you are me so why are you outside me?"

"I represent your past, your innocence, your trust in others I am the boy you use to be back when people liked to call you little Yugi and I know you've spent these last months mourning my passing."

"Aren't I allowed to? Excuse me for thinking that being thrust into adulthood in a matter of months is a bit hard."

"Yeah, But it's not just that is it? You know that the longer this goes on the more of that wall you've put up for yourself crumbles and you don't want people to see the real you. You want your shield back you want to hide behind the mask of smiles and childish games so you won't have to deal with this anymore."

"Yes, please help me."

"You know as well as I do that I can't."

"Then what good are you!"

He stepped back in fear and I immdeatily apologized.

"I'm sorry. You know with all that's happened you would think I 'd be more mature about this. I know I've changed too much- grown too much to ever be you again, but knowing it doesn't make it any easier."

"Yeah, but you can't keep holding yourself back like this. That part of your life is over and it is high time you let it go. Also you will have to tell him you know. You can help Ryou through this and they'll wonder how you know so much."

"I know I just don't think I'm ready."

"You will never be truly ready. You just have to trust that they'll understand and besides you owe Yami at least. After all he agreed to send the rest of his life with you doesn't he have the right to know all of you?"

"Yes, but I really don't want to."

"It's not all about you, you know. People need you now especially Ryou. We both know Ryou is strong, but he shouldn't have to go through this alone."

I fell silent letting his words sink in. I knew he was right and I knew what I had to do. I steeled myself and answered.

"He won't."

"Good to hear."

"I've been afraid of changing I guess because I've based my life around you and the ones who hold you dear."

"But time makes bolder."

"And children get older and I am getting older too," I bent down and embraced little Yugi, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he returned the embrace, "just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't forget me okay? I encompass a lot of important lessons you and Yami need to teach your child, about friendship and trust and determination. Even knowing then what you know now would you have changed it?"

"I wouldn't trade those times with them for anything in the world and I won't forget you I promise."

"Hey, Yug, you coming?"

Behind little Yugi the soul room faded to show Téa, Tristan, and Joey.

"I have to go," he said.

"Yugi, are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day." I looked behind me and saw Yami, Seto, Helen, Ryou and his other half.

"Me too."

We stepped back and looked at each other one last time before we both turned around and started running towards our friends, I heard his final words as I reached them.

"Remember you promised."

I woke with a start and found myself in the hospital room sitting in a chair with Yami's arms draped around my neck. I quietly got up and walked towards the door.

//Yugi?//

//I'm okay, Yami, I am just going out for some air.//

//All right, Yugi,// he mumbled and went back to sleep.

I climbed up the stairs to the roof and walk to the edge. I pulled out that picture which was now faded from tear stains and falling apart and looked at it.

"It was a wonderful time guys and I enjoyed it while it lasted. Goodbye guys we've really had us some good times, but it is time I that was strong and it is time that I moved on." I took the picture and tore it in half and then tore it in half again, the sun started rising as I threw the pieces over the edge and watched them drift away in the morning breeze.

"I'll miss you guys, especially you little Yugi. But you were right Yami, you said someday we would get over this and someday has finally come."

(End chapter 8)


	10. Walk On

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh and I don't the two police men they come from the TV show Dragnet. Great show by the way.

Thought speech//

Spirit of a Boy: Walk On

"Couldn't sleep either, Yugi?"

I looked to my left and locked eyes with Ryou.

"Just too much to think about to sleep." I walked towards him.

"I am sorry, Ryou, I should have been there for you."

"Don't be sorry, Yugi, you have been there for me. I call you at two in the morning and you guys literally come running to my aid and stay by my side the whole night."

"And were not going anywhere," I said as we sat down against a wall. I moved my arm to comfort him only to have him violently jerk away.

"Don't touch me!" he panicked "Please just don't do that!"

I sat back in shock.

"Ryou, what did that man do to you?"

"Nothing! It's nothing. It's my fault anyway he told me it was. That I was too pretty for my own good." He shuddered.

"Ryou, you need to open up about this it's not good to bottle it all up. Please talk to me."

"You- you wouldn't understand, Yugi."

"Yes I do-"

"How? How could you possibly know how I'm feeling right now? How can you know what's like to lie in the dark and pray for the morning because then you now he won't come?"

"Because I know what it's like to be in place that should be safe, but isn't. To feel abandoned by the people who are supposed to protect you."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said you have lost your friends…"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

We stopped talking for a moment both lost in our own miserable memories. 

"So now that I am taken care of for the most part may I ask what happened to you?" Pointing to the side of my forehead.

"Oh, this," I said touching the bandaged, "it's nothing Joey just decided that I needed to get better acquainted with a wall and the sidewalk."

"Are you all right?"

"Besides the nasty cut on my head yeah I'm fine."

"So how are you doing, Ryou? Honestly?"

"Not great, Yugi, but I could be worse I guess but I can't say the same for him."

"He'll be okay, Ryou, every time he gets knocked down he keeps coming back for more, he will do it this time to we just have to support him that's all."

"That is what makes this so hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Yugi, how did you tell Yami that you loved him?"

I was surprised at the sudden change of subject. "Well I let it slip to him that I was gay and he chose to tell me that he was too by kissing me." I smiled at the memory. "I kissed him back and basically said that I was happy with him, that no matter how awkward the relationship seemed I loved him anyway. Why do you ask?"

Ryou just dropped his eyes to the floor and suddenly I understood.

"Oh my gosh, Ryou, you like him don't you?"

"I do, Yugi, I really do but don't tell him okay."

"You're worried he doesn't return your feelings?"

"Exactly."

"Well I don't think you have anything to be concerned about he already stood up for you because he says he cares about you that has got to count for something."

"I suppose, but I'm nothing compared to him he is dark and handsome and strong and powerful and-and ...perfect."

"Wow you've really got it bad."

Even with the bandages covering most of his face I could tell he was turning fifty shades of red. "And you are far from nothing Ryou, anyone who has gone through what you have gone through and is still more interested in someone else's well being is a hero in my book."

"You don't have to say that, Yugi."

"Yes I do, Ryou, because it is true."

"Thank you ... We should be getting back to the room their probably wondering what happened to us." I nodded and we headed back.

(Yami)

//Yugi, where have you been and what have you been doing?//

//Roof, and none of your business,// he answered and closed off the conversation.

_Must have been some serious thinking._ I could tell Yugi had changed between last night and this morning his eyes were sharper more focused on the here and now rather then them. And right now he was focused on Ryou and his darker side who had woken up and was now just staring at Ryou.

"Why didn't you tell me about him Ryou? I could've have helped you before it got this bad."

"It was my fault you know that. I deserved it, I was the cause and if I changed it would stop. It was all m-"

Yugi cut him off "Ryou don't you dare finish that sentence. None, none of this is your fault I repeat this is not your fault! You are not to blame for someone else's decisions!"

"For once I agree with the midget it was that man's choice to do what he did and that got him to where he is right now."

"Thank you so much for that. I mean really you've done so much for me and I don't even know your name."

"Taikkett my name is Taikkett."

"Well, Taikkett, thank you."

The doctor walked in just then to tell him that they were ready to take him into surgery.

"Will I be able to walk again?"

"We don't know that for sure right now, but we are optimistic."

"Do you know anything?"

The doctor appeared to have missed the sarcasm or just didn't care as he continued to discuss the procedure and his plans for long term care. As they prepared to move him I spoke up.

"Tomb robber."

"Hm?"

"You protected him unselfishly I respect that."

"Knew you would."

Suddenly Taikkett reached up and grabbed Ryou's shirt. He pulled him close until his lips covered his and kissed him, hard.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about, Ryou."

He just stood there in total shock before the thief let him go and was wheeled out of the room.

//Yugi, have I missed something?// 

//Not really Ryou just fell in love with Taikkett and was afraid he wouldn't feel the same towards him and he was just proven wrong.//

//Oh, okay, I guess.//

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Two men in dark grey suits walked in one had dark black hair and looked to be in his thirties, the other was older and had white hair looking to be in his early fifties. "Which on of you is Ryou Bakura?" The younger one asked.

"I am," Ryou answered

"Mr. Bakura, this is my partner Bill Gannon my name is sergeant-"

"Friday," Yugi finished.

All heads snapped to look at him

"It's been a long time."

"That it has, Yugi, that is has, how have you been?"

"Well, very well actually. I'm surprised you remember me."

"Hard to forget someone like you, as good as it is to see you we really do need to speak with Mr. Bakura alone."

We all got up and left the room.

"Care to explain all that, Yugi?" Seto asked him.

Actually I do, but I know it's time I told people especially you, Yami."

//Yugi, you don't-//

He turned to me his eyes boring into mine and stated simply.

//Yes I do, Yami, and more importantly I am finally ready to.//

(End chapter 9)

Note: I gave Ryou's Yami his own name because trying to separate them by calling one Ryou and one Bakura drove me nuts so he gets the name Taikkett.


	11. Black Eyes Blue Tears

Parts of this chapter's plot where borrowed from an episode of Dragnet so if it seems familiar to anybody that is probably why.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh clear! Good on with the story.

_Private thoughts_  
  
Spirit of a Boy: Black Eyes Blue Tears  


I took a deep breath as they waited for me to begin.

"What I am about to say will come as a shock most of you. It goes against my character and it should as most of my character was built to protect myself from my past."

Yami gently took his hand in mine.

"I knew I would reveal this one day I just always thought it would be on my deathbed," I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I met Sergeant Friday, wow it has to have been ten years ago now."

&&&

The dark clouds continued to gather, threatening a down pour at any moment. I glanced up at it every now and then while I tied up my sneakers in the front hall of the school. My hands shook as tried to make the laces go together and I just ended up making a lot of pretty knots.

"Need some help, Yugi?" Ms. Shaw asked as she bent down and began to fix the laces. "There you go now hurry home, Yugi, you don't want to get caught in the storm and get sick."

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"Good boy," she said and she gently squeezed my shoulder. I nodded trying hard not to wince so she wouldn't see how much it hurt to have her touch me. I slowly walked home one part of me told me to walk faster because mommy would be angry if I got home late but I listened to the other part of me that said mommy would just find something else to be mad at if I was on time. _Ms. Shaw doesn't understand that I will be caught in the storm no matter what happens._ The first drops of rain fell on my face as I softly pushed the front door open and tip-toed into the house.

"YUGI MUTOU!"

"Y-yes mommy," she grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"What have I told you about leaving your toys in the hallway?!"

"Y-you t-told me not t-to"

"Then why was that bear was left on the stairs! WHY! WHY!"

"I'm-I'm s-sorry mommy it-it was an acc-accident."

"SORRY YOU'RE SORRY! Well that just makes everything wonderful. The world is now perfect because you're SORRY!"

She shoved me hard into the kitchen, a crash of lighting lit up the room and drowned out the sickening crack of my head as it hit the edge of the counter top.

"Daddy! I want daddy!" I scream without thinking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood.

"ANSWER ME!"

"N-nothing" The next thing I knew I was sprawled across the kitchen floor with mommy standing over me with the electrical cord from the toaster in her hand.

"NEVER EVER MENTION THAT MAN IN THIS HOUSE NEVER!"

The rumbling of the thunder kept coming in sync with my yelps of pain as the cord struck my back again and again causing mommy to keep yelling.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

I bit down on my already bleeding lip trying to be quiet and waiting for it all to end. After a while I heard the cord fall to the floor and mommy's footsteps as she walked away. I crawled on my hands and knees to my room picking up Mr. Tibbs along the way. Staggering to my bed and I climbed in and pulled the covers up over my head.

"I'm sorry for leaving you today, Mr. Tibbs, I didn't mean to, do you forgive me?" I pushed the back of his head to make him nod and then I saw that one of his ears had ripped. "Oh, Mr. Tibbs, don't worry I can get someone to fix that."

The rain came down in torrents outside my window matching the tears running rivers down my face.

"Mommy doesn't really mean to hurt us she says is dis-disci-disciplining me so I won't turn out like daddy." The sound of breaking glass reaches my ears _mommy must have found her 'special friend' _I slowly lay down whimpering from each of the numerous cuts on my back and fell into a restless sleep.

&&&

I woke up feeling like my head was splitting in two, I gingerly sat up and saw that blood from my head and back had joined the collection of rust coloured stains covering my bed sheets and pillow. I tucked Mr. Tibbs under my arm making sure I was holding on tight I didn't want him to fall out of my backpack like yesterday. I slowly crept towards the door carefully stepping over the shards of broken glass catching the sweet and familiar scent of wine, as I stepped out I saw mommy asleep on the couch the tear tracks still showing on her face. _I'm sorry mommy._ I closed the door and went off to school. Each step I took was a new adventure in pain as the little drizzle left over from last night's storm collected and ran down my neck soaking my shirt and causing it to stick to the injuries, making my back feel like it was on fire.

"Yugi, what were you doing walking in the rain?" Ms. Shaw asked as I walked into the classroom.

"Mommy couldn't drive me." I answered lowering my eyes to the floor as I went to my desk.

"Are you okay, Yugi?"

"Yes but Mr. Tibbs isn't," I said holding up the brown and white spotted bear. "Can you fix him?"

"Of course, Yugi.

She took him to her desk and started stitching up his ear while I sat at my desk and stared out the window. I didn't join the other kids in any activities I thought they might play rough and hurt me then Ms. Shaw would ask about the cuts and mean guys would come and take mommy away _Mommy isn't a bad person she can't be I mean she loves me. Doesn't she? She must I love her so she must love me. Right?_

"There you are, Yugi."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ms. Shaw opened it and there stood a young man with black hair dressed in a blue uniform.

"Hello, Ms. Shaw?"

"Yes."

"I'm officer Friday I'm hear to talk to your students remember?"

"Oh yes of course come in."

"Thank you."

"Now students I want you to have a seat in your desks and pay close attention to officer Friday he is here to talk to you about the police department."

The young man talked about all the jobs the policemen did, helping the community by catching people who did things that were against the law and keeping people informed by coming to talk to groups like this but what really got my attention was what he said at the end.

"Now I know you all have wonderful parents but if at some point you or someone you know starts getting hurt by their parents it is important that you tell a grown up. Now I don't mean when they get mad at you for breaking a lamp or when they take your hand firmly so they can keep you from getting in trouble, I mean if the parent is yelling, throwing things or hitting you its wrong and you have to tell us or we can't help. That is my job I work in the Juvenile Abuse Division which means I along with other policemen help kids who have been victims of abuse and to do our jobs we need to know that there is something going on, so don't be afraid to talk about it. Thank you for your time it was a pleasure to be here today."

With that he walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

_Help he could help me, but what about mommy? Well he did say it was wrong to do that so maybe it's okay to tell him._ I continued to debate as the cuts started throbbing again and that was the last straw I summoned up all the strength I could and ran after him.

"Mister hey mister, wait up."

"Yes."

"Um well you said that-that if we were being hurt you could help us."

He knelt down to look at me. "Do you need help?"

I nodded and carefully rolled up my sleeve so he could see the bruises that spotted the entire length of my arm.

"Come with me." And he led me to a white and blue car with lights on the top. Now um. What is your name?"

"Yugi, Yugi Mutou."

"Okay, Yugi, now just sit right here with my partner Malloy and I am going to talk to your teacher is that all right?"

"Yes."

Officer Friday went back inside as Malloy showed me how the radio worked and which switch turned on the lights on top of the car.

"That's really neat Mr. Malloy."

"Well you're pretty neat yourself Yugi especially the hair." He said pointing to the little drooping red and black spikes that almost came to my shoulders, the golden bangs hiding my face which I was sure was starting to look like a tomato. I silently thanked Mr. Friday for coming back at that exact moment to save me more embarrassment I'm not use to being praised.

"Central receiving hospital Malloy, Yugi Mutou is that you're full name?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Five, sir."

"Who do you live with?"

"Mommy."

"Is she the one who hurt you?"

I nodded.

"What about your dad?"

"He doesn't live with us; he and mommy aren't married anymore."

"Do you know his name or where he lives now?"

"Mommy calls him David I don't know where daddy lives he always use to come pick me up when he could see me but he hasn't been around for a long time."

We arrived at the hospital Mr. Malloy went to the desk and Mr. Friday took me to a small room with lots of charts and weird gadgets on the walls and a man dressed in a white coat holding a clip board. The man who I learned was doctor Munch told me to sit on this metal table with a piece of white paper on it and take off my shirt. He looked me over and then started cleaning all the cuts and put some sort of cream on my back. He said it would help them heal faster. After that he poked and prodded me with all the weird instruments making notes on the clipboard and then asked to speak to Mr. Friday outside, however they left the door part way open and I heard what they said.

"That is one very lucky boy, Officer Friday."

"How do you mean?"

"I've seen wounds like those before on a corpse two years old; the shape of wounds indicates that an electrical cord is what caused them."

"In your professional opinion do you think his been abused?"

"I have no doubt that he has. The bruising on his arms are made from someone grabbing him quite hard. There are also bruises and cuts that have partially healed indicating this is far from the first time this has happened to him. He also has a slight fever which could be a sign of infection and his skull could be fractured so I would like to keep him here overnight for further tests and observation."

"Joe, I've got the father's address do you want to drive out there and talk to him?"

"Yes, Ben, lets go and, Doctor Munch, thank you for taking him on such short notice."

"Just doing my job."

(Officer Friday)

We arrived at the corner of 50th avenue and Benson drive at ten o clock. Entering the large white apartment building we found David Mutou's name on the wall next to his suite number 3D. We knocked on the apartment door and were met with a man with black hair that was sticking up at all angles large brown eyes and from the half tucked in shirt and wrinkled pants looked to be in a big hurry.

"David Mutou?"

"Yes."

"Police officers we'd like to ask you some questions, may we come in?"

"Did Mary-Ann send you?"

"Sir?"

"Mary-Ann my wife oh, excuse me my ex-wife and good riddance."

"No were here in regards to your son Yugi."

"Then come on in." He opened the door wide and I could see boxes and half- filled suitcases covering every available space.

"You're leaving?"

"Yep I'm going until I run out of gas or run out of road whichever comes first. So what do you want to ask me?"

"How long were you married to Mrs. Mutou?

"Three years."

"And how was she in those three years?"

"She was the dark cloud in my sliver lining my father was right that woman is nothing but trouble."

"Your father?"

"Solomon Mutou, now what was this about Yugi?"

"We have reason to believe he is in danger living with your ex-wife."

"So Mary-Ann finally cracked did she? Now I will be the first to admit that I am not the most wonderful guy on the planet I live like a slob and I'm as stubborn as a mule but Mary-Ann she can take all my faults and turn me into a monster. 'Don't slurp your soup don't bite your spoon don't go to work looking like you slept on the street.' Now a man can only take so much and three years was my breaking point and of course Mary-Ann brings all this up in court so she gained custody of Yugi. Barely giving me any visitation rights, I love my son and I never see him."

"So your leaving accomplishes what exactly?"

"Listen don't you lecture me about how to live my life I'm not leaving to get away from my responsibility to Yugi I am leaving to get away from his mother. That woman has already cost me five jobs; see I pay alimony once a month every month but Mary-Ann is never satisfied she always wants more so she calls up my employer demands they give me a raise so I can pay her some more. Well you can just imagine how well my bosses took that not soon after each of these incidents and now of course no one will hire a guy whose ex-wife is going to be calling to yell at them. Then she cuts me off from Yugi, I use to be able to see him every other week then it became two weekends a month ain't that great? And the last six times Mary-Ann has called to say that Yugi is sick, which is an outright lie Yugi has only been to see a doctor once in his entire life and that was the day he was born. Well that was the straw that broke the camel's back I'm leaving to go live my life well I still have a life to live. If it looks like I'm taking the easy way out well then I'm sorry, sir, but I have had it, if that woman wants to run my life now she is going to have to call long distance." He finished filling up the last suitcase slammed the lid down and looked around the room. "Now I am forgetting anything?"

"Just one thing, Mr. Mutou."

"Yes what's that?"

"Your son."

We headed back to the office our first objective was the protection of Yugi. With the doctor's initial report confirming our suspicions of abuse we were able to put him in the custody of the state so his mother could not take him from the hospital. The next two things were to bring charges against the one who abused him and to find a new permanent home. These two objectives were proving far more difficult.

"Any luck finding his supposed grandfather?"

"No the man has no previous record and communications hasn't found any other leads on him. If the man didn't want any contact with his family he is doing a very good job of hiding. Anymore on the mother?"

"If she had a previous record it wasn't on the name Mary-Ann Mutou."

Just then the phone rang.

"Friday speaking"

"Hello this is Ms. Shaw I found some information that I think might be important."

"Yes, Ms. Shaw, what is it."

"Well I found an old address for Mr. Mutou from when he went to school, I don't know if it will help you but I just feel I need to do something."

"You may be aiding greatly Ms. Shaw thank you."

"How is Yugi doing?"

"The doctor has him under observation and they need to run further tests to see if there is anything else to be concerned about physical. As for emotional scars I can't say."

"Thank you Officer Friday I just can't believe I didn't see it I mean..."

"It's all right, Ms. Shaw, Yugi has carried this burden with the single purpose of never wanting anyone to know about it."

"But why?"

"He has probably been told that if he tells anyone it will become worse or they will take him away to be with a bunch of strangers who wouldn't love him as much as she does."

"Still I wish he had said something."

"He did he told me and now we can put his true name on this case rather than the name he might have had if he continued to suffer in silence."

"What name?"

"John Doe."

&&&

I wrote down the address Ms. Shaw gave and we headed out to the Turtle Game Shop. The shop turned out to be a nice small well kept yellow building, we parked and I went in leaving Malloy to watch the radio. The door chimed as I walked in and an older gentleman stood up from behind a glass counter.

"Hello may I help you?"

"Are you, Solomon Mutou?"

"Yes."

"I'm a police officer would you mind answering a few questions?"

"May I inquire as to why?"

"Well I'm investigating a case and I believe you have information that may help me."

"You don't think I am involved in this case do you?"

"No sir I am just trying to get some background information, do you have a son named David Mutou?"

"I did."

"Sir?"

"I disowned him the day he walked out of here with that blond haired devil in punk street clothes."

"Was this woman named Mary-Ann Mutou?"

"So he married the little scarlet woman did he? Yes Mary-Ann was her name."

"When was the last you spoke with David Mutou?"

"As I said he ceased to be my son when he left here with her, that was about seven years ago."

"Have you had any contact with Mary-Ann Mutou?"

"Ha! Not on your life she and I never agreed on anything since the first day I met her because she had her way of life and I had the right way."

"So I take you have had no contact with your grandson?"

"Grandson?"

"Yes sir you-"

"So I'm a grandfather, probably of the worst snotty nosed spoiled brat in the whole world if his mother had any say in the matter."

_And the award for most dysfunctional family of the year goes to._ Luckily Malloy came in before I could voice my opinion in a none too civil manner.

"Joe, we just received news from the doctor he has more evidence that will further support our case against Mrs. Motou."

"All right, Ben, lets get back there and see what he found."

I headed for the door before Mr. Mutou called me back.

"Excuse me officer what case against her?"

"We're working on a case against her of child abuse towards her son."

"How-how much abuse?"

"Come and see him and decide for yourself."

Mr. Mutou accompanied us back to central receiving hospital we arrived at 5 o clock where Doctor Munch informed of the test results, it did not look good.

"His blood test shows he has anaemia, we could not determine a specific case as all his nutrient counts are low, indicating under nourishment so you can add child neglect to the list of charges. The X-rays reveal the skull is fractured 1 that and the cerebral contusion 2 caused from severe shaking has caused slight swelling of the occipital and parietal lobes. His fever has not increased nor has it diminished. This is a concern because he is also moderately dehydrated."

"Excuse me doctor but what exactly does that all mean?" Solomon asked.

"It means I am amazed that that boy is still conscious let alone walking and talking in coherent sentences."

A moment later an announcement came over the intercom.

"Doctor Munch, emergency in room 432 Doctor Munch to room 432 immediately!"

"Oh no that's Yugi's room."

(Yugi)

Everything was so hot and the room kept getting bleary and spinning. I heard footsteps as someone came running in; I choked out one word to them.

"Help" and then the room faded out entirely. Yet just as it did that I seemed to become very aware of everything again. I saw myself lying there on the bed, I could see the nurse taking my pulse and feeling my forehead. I could hear her talking to the doctor as he came running in.

"His going into shock his pulse is rapid, breathing is shallow and he is sweating profusely though that could be due to the fever rather than shock."

"How high is his temperature?"

"104 degrees."

"How much liquid has he had?"

"About half a litre."

"All right start him on IV."

"Is that wise with his blood pressure so low?"

"No but it would be even more of a risk not to do it, with his fever this high his body will use up large amounts of fluids, fluids which at this moment he does not have."

"Doctor one of his pupils is enlarged a blood vessel in the brain must have ruptured and with the swelling that is already there I say we have about twenty minutes before there is permanent brain damage or death, we'll have to drain the blood shall I prep him for surgery?" another nurse asked.

"No I don't dare put him under anaesthetic he isn't strong enough."

"Well then what do we do?"

"Sedate him as strong as you can and get all available personal in here now we will drain the fluid right here from the fracture."

I felt myself being pulled backwards and found myself staring at Mr. Friday and a man I didn't know who looked like daddy only much older. They were sitting in the waiting room looking really worried.

"How much of a change do you think he has, Officer Friday?"

"I don't, sir, I'm not a doctor."

"I just can't believe I never even knew about him until just today and now I going to lose him."

"You can't give up so easily I know they are doing all they can to help him."

"If he does make it where will he go?"

"Normally we try to put the child with another family member and if we cannot find a suitable home then the child goes in foster care."

"Have you found anyone for Yugi?"

"No, he won't go back to his mother obviously as she is the abuser, his father has left entirely and we have yet to find any other family members besides you."

_No daddy can't leave he wouldn't leave me, he loves me! And I can't leave mommy she needs me, I've got to get better so she won't be judge by all those people that won't understand! NO! NO! NO! _Suddenly the room started spinning again, little black dots appeared in front of my eyes and I knew no more.

We sat in the waiting room and did as the name suggests we waited and waited and waited some more. Ben had gone back to the office to fill out the paper work and obtain a warrant for the arrest of Mary-Ann Mutou. I stayed to support Solomon and I wanted to make sure Yugi was going to be okay, despite that he was just part of my job I had grown attached to the little guy. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as we worried and it was a relief when the doctor finally came back to talk to us.

"Well doctor how is he?"

"Either I am the world's greatest doctor which I'm not or there is a God, his going to live. He is weak but stable and should make a full recovery."

"May I see him doctor?"

"What is your relation to the patient?"

"I'm his grandfather."

"All right but he is still unconscious he could be like that for the next couple of hours to a few days."

"That's all right I'll wait."

He went in and I decided to leave the two alone and went to help Ben with that paper work from what I could see we weren't going to have to contact the foster home after all.

I slowly woke up and opened my eyes and was hit with a blinding white light. _Did I die and go to heaven? _Then my mind registered all the smells that were around me _No I can't be in heaven, heaven doesn't smell this bad. _

"Good you're awake." I turned my head to follow the voice my eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight coming through the window and I saw a pair of violet eyes. He is that guy from earlier

"Where am I?"

"The hospital room 432."

The door opened and Mr. Friday walked in.

"Mr. Mutou the finally paper work has gone through you now have full custody- oh, Yugi, you're awake well then I guess I get to share the good news with you and grandpa."

"Grandpa you're my grandpa?"

"Yes, Yugi, I am"

"Wow"

"And you get to go and live with him Yugi isn't that great?" Mr. Friday asked.

"But what about mommy and daddy?"

My grandpa came up and grasped my hand "Yugi your mommy and daddy don't see eye to eye and they aren't ready to handle raising such a wonderful boy like you. But I am Yugi and I will do everything I can to make you happy and healthy and I won't hurt you or leave you alright?"

"Okay" And my face broke out into the first real smile I'd worn in a long time.

(Three months later)

I sat on my bed in my new room at grandpa's shop. The doctor let my out the hospital this morning and I spent the day getting to know my new home. Grandpa knocked on the door.

"Yugi, I have something for you."

"What is it grandpa?" He pulled out from behind his back a small golden box with all kinds of neat markings on the outside.

"Wow, Grandpa, is this really for me?"

"Yes it is, Yugi, look inside." I pulled off the lid and saw a couple dozen little golden pieces in all kinds of shapes. "I know how much you like puzzles and games and for a smart kid like you solving this puzzle should be a piece of cake." With that he left me to it. I carefully placed each piece on the bed and admired how the seemed to glow before my very eyes. I knew that this puzzle was very special and because it was so special I was going to make a wish on it.

"I wish...I wish for a true friend someone with a strong heart and who will take me as I am."

(Yami)

"Of course this whole incident changed me. I was and always have been very defensive of myself; I built up this wall of seemly pure innocence. I thought that as long as people didn't think I had been hurt in any way during my past they would never pry and I would never have to deal with it again. I would never be vulnerable again and most importantly I would never be used again."

When Yugi finished I don't think there was a dry eye in the place.

//And that's why I was so scared of you at Due/list Kingdom when you were willing to hurt Seto to win the duel because if you would jeopardize a person's life for your own gain then you weren't any better then her. //

//I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Yugi. // 

//Yami, are you angry with me//

//Angry? Why on earth should I be angry with you//

//Because I didn't tell you about all of this and I'm supposed to be able to confide in you. //

//That's right, Yugi, you should be able to confide in me and you have, and you have done it now because you are ready now to deal with it like you said. I mean this is a huge issue for you and you didn't want to tell me in the heat of an argument or during a time when all I would do was pity you and act differently towards you because you were now somehow a person made out of glass. //

//Yami, have you ever thought of a career as a counsellor//

I smiled//no, Yugi, and haven't thought much about my ambitions I've been more focused on the baby. //

// That brings up another issue for me. //

//Which is//

//Yami, do you think I'll be a good father//

//Yes, Yugi, you are a wonderful person so why wouldn't you be a wonderful father//

//Well as you heard my family up to par has a really rotten track record with parent-child relationships, I have had no contact with my mom or my dad for all the time I've lived with Grandpa. Grandpa has had no contact with my dad and now even my relationship with Grandpa is dead on arrival.//

//Well Yugi all this may be true but you are going to be the person to break that track record because you are willing to make a commitment to our relationship, put aside your ambitions for the betterment of our child and you don't use this past experience as a crutch to not take any responsibility in your life. So in answer to your question Yugi I wouldn't be surprised if you win the father of the year award. //

(End chapter 10)

F. Y. I.

1 A skull fracture is a break in the cranial bone.

2 A cerebral contusion is the bruising of the brain.


	12. Better Days

Disclaimer: I own Yu gi oh all is right with the world. And now back to your regularly scheduled reality Of course I own absolutely nothing so this story is never getting on the TV.

Thought speech //

Spirit of a Boy: Better Days

Ryou came out of the room looking drained.

"Are you okay, Ryou?"

"No." 

"Well on the lovely note, Ryou, when you're ready to go let us know and you can stay at our place." Seto told him.

"Oh no I couldn't impose upon you like that."

"You wouldn't be imposing, Ryou, there are fifty rooms in that house, we could go for a year and not see each other."

"But-"

"And I won't take no for an answer," he said as he started walking down the hallway, "and I will see you three later."

"Wait, Seto, where are you going?" Yugi asked

"Out to the parking lot I have to notify the office that I am not coming in today."

"Seto Kaiba is taking a day off alert the media it's a miracle." This statement earned me a playful swat on the arm from Yugi.

"Yami, be nice."

"You see what a rotten influence you've been on me, Helen."

"Yet you love me anyway."

"Yeah, right you just keep telling yourself that."

She laughed "I'll meet you after."

"Of course."

"Okay, Yugi, Yami, follow me."

Helen led us to a part of the hospital with walls painted a soft cream colour. The waiting area table was covered in pregnancy and parenting magazines. The atmosphere was very welcoming even if we were the only people there.

"Helen, should we really be here without anyone else around?" Yugi asked

"No need to worry, Yugi, part of this office is mine it just isn't official yet because I haven't earned the full certificate." She answered opening a door to an examination room.

"All right, Yugi, up on the table and remove your shirt."

Yugi did as she told him and now that I had clear view of his back I could see the remains of the actions done against him ten years previous. The most noticeable scar stretched across his left shoulder blade, I ran my hand across it as if that gesture would somehow erase all the pain he had gone through.

//That stopped hurting a long time ago, Yami. //

//Did it really//

//Physically yes mentally and emotionally of course not. But that doesn't mean I can't go on with my life, I will keep moving on because I am not going to repeat the mistakes of my parents. They may have made me feel completely worthless but it'll be a cold day in July before I neglect my family. I swear on my life that our child will always have me to count on.//

//And you think you won't be a good father.//

"Yugi? Yami?"

"Sorry, Helen, we keep forgetting our link can make us space out at times."

"Not a problem, Yugi, just notify me next time. Now how far along are you?"

"Five months."

"And have you been taken vitamins for the baby?"

"Yes."

"You haven't been doing any heavy lifting?"

"Are you kidding? With this guy around not a chance he won't even let me carry my school books anymore."

"I am just looking out for the well being of everyone involved."

"Yugi, you are very lucky man to have a husband that cares about you so much during this trying time."

"I know."

Helen continued checking Yugi over taking blood samples and making notes of his vitals.

"Okay, Yugi, you are in good shape and now I want to check on the baby."

She had Yugi lie down as she placed some sort of gel on his stomach and began moving a probe across his stomach and watched as a picture appeared on the screen.

"Oh, my god it really is there it's just wow."

"Did you think we were lying?"

"No it's just, this is incredible! Just wow!"

"Apart from being 'wow' is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes everything is here. Now this spot here is the head, those are the arms and this string of pearls right here is the spine."

"That is just amazing," Yugi said.

"You think that's amazing then just listen to this," she said, flipping one of the switches. I stood there totally in awe as the room was flooded with the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"Isn't that awfully fast?" I asked

"120 beats per minute that's normal that's perfectly normal. It's all perfectly normal I can't believe it. Yugi you've done an excellent job and I mean that sincerely. I have seen people twice your age that don't even come close to how well you're handling this."

(Yugi)

I was totally elated to learn the baby was doing so well I was smiling so much as a got my shirt back on my ears were endanger of falling off. Yami still seemed to be in shock about seeing his child so clearly for the first time, I felt his bond with the baby grow as he was finally able to make the connection with our child that I already had from it growing within me._ I see I'm not the only candidate for that award_. We walked down the hall to where Helen said Seto would be and I was stunned to see him looking into the large glass window to the room that held all the newborn babies.

"Seto?"

"Hello again, Yugi, and I take it from the look on your face this is not where you expected to find me?"

"No it isn't why are you here?"

"As ridiculous as it sounds I like seeing all the faces of the people who are going to go to loving homes and grow up and go out into the world and be somebody someday. Yugi you do intend to give a loving home to this grand delusion of yours don't you?"

"Of course we would never dream of giving the baby away, even though we are young by our ages, experience has put us far beyond the wisdom of our years. At least I like to think so."

"Just don't screw it up."

&&&

Yami and I sat on a bench my head on his shoulder his hand tracing circles around my stomach.

"That ultrasound really got to you didn't it Yami?"

"Yeah, it just made this whole experience even more meaningful, for me to be able to see the little one."

"Yami, do you have a preference about whether you want the baby to be a girl or a boy?"

"No I just want the baby to be healthy, happy and maybe as an extra bonus go to college when it's old enough."

I nuzzled my head against his neck, "me too and I know we are both going to do the best job possible."

"Because we have hit our most mature level of development at fifteen and seventeen."

"That's right" I chuckled before turning serious again. "This whole situation with Ryou has brought a lot of closure for me, now I know that my suffering wasn't in vain that I can put my experience to good use be helping Ryou to deal with what he is going through and makes it easier to rise to the responsibility of raising the baby. With everything that's happened lately the worst is over and there is nowhere left to go but up."

"We will all be here for each other making sure that that is exactly what happens."

(End chapter 11)


	13. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh.

Thought speech //

Spirit of a Boy: Dreams

Two weeks later life returned to normal, or as normal as life could possibly get under the circumstances. Yugi was still doing well with Helen's help, Seto had taken Ryou under his wing and Taikkett despite not having use of his legs had taken the level of hospital patient delinquency to new heights. Every time one of us came to visit we would be regaled with tales of his exploits and today was no exception. I was warned by every nurse I came across that he had managed to steal an array of kitchen utensils and was using the door for target practice. I knocked and opened the door part way to see if it was safe. I saw Taikkett staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Taikkett, how are you?"

"Bored."

"Yes I gathered that," I said glancing at all the forks and knifes stuck into the wall and the back of the door.

"Did you come here for anything important or just for ideal chit- chat?" He asked still engrossed in the ceiling.

"Actually I came to invite you out."

"Where?" Finally shifting his eyes to look at me.

"To some teenage club Yugi says he wants to check out, why I can't begin to guess."

"Excuse me, sir" I turned around to face the nurse who inched herself half way through the door seeing the bombardment was momentarily over. "But he isn't allowed to leave the hospital until Saturday."

I noticed the burning look in Taikkett's eyes, the one he got when anyone told him there was something he couldn't do.

"Ma'am, I think it would be in your best interests to let him leave."

"Why should I allow him to go when the doctor wishes to keep him here longer?"

"Well you could either let him go early or-" My voice was drowned out by the sound of metal crashing against plaster. "Or you could continue to listen to that."

Ten minutes later Taikkett was signed out and we were going down to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Pharaoh, you know I am perfectly capable of pushing this chair myself I don't need you treating me like an invalid."

"I know that, Taikkett, and I also know that if I let have full control of this chair you are going to use it to mow down everything on two legs."

"You say that like it's something bad," he retorted in a tone one could mistake for innocence.

"To me it is."

"Jealous, Pharaoh, now that you're tied down with a commitment and a brat on the way and can no longer be reckless like us bachelors?"

"Hey that is my husband and child you're talking about so watch your mouth, besides I don't hear you complaining about your boyfriend."

"Touché."

We approach the elevators where the others were waiting. Ryou seemed content to stare at the floor. Though the bandages had come off his face and the bruising had healed it could now only be seen if you looked really close, the cut on right cheek however had scared and was still quite visible. The same was true for Yugi the cut he received from Joey punching him into the wall still showed on his skin and he was careful to have his bangs cover it at all times.

Helen had elected to come with us because according to her Seto was on some business trip and she needed some social interactions.

&&&

We arrived at the club and quickly claimed a table and began ordering drinks.

"You know we should have toast to celebrate this new beginning to our lives," Helen said after we had sorted out the drinks which resulted in a large pile of accessories in the middle of the table.

"I agree it should be something deep and emotional," Yami continued.

"Up yours world!"

"Short yet witty I like it."

We clinked the glasses.

(Yugi)

The early part of the evening was spent talking, laughing and having a wonderful time in general. Taikkett and Ryou had gone off to the pool tables and now had a line up of people waiting to play against them, they turned out to be very good at the game and Taikkett never one to give something for nothing was now taking bets. Meanwhile I kept my eye on the stage thinking about what I would be doing in a little while. "Hey does somebody have the time?" I asked

"8:50, Yugi."

"Thanks," I said getting up from the table.

"Wait, Yugi, where are you going?"

"You'll see."

I stood behind the stage putting on my guitar doing everything in my power not to run away. _I can do this I can do this, I can't do this I can't do this what if they hate me, what if I forget the words, what if- _

"Hey, Mutou, you're up."

_This is it, the moment I've been waiting for I just hope I don't blow it._ I felt movements of reassurance within me.

"I'm glad you're on my side."

I took a deep breath and stepped up to the mike.

"Hello."

(Yami)

My head snapped up to the stage.

//Yugi? What are you doing?//

//Just listen, Yami.//

I sat there my jaw slack as he began to sing; to say I was speechless would be an understatement I was completely frozen to my chair. _I didn't even know he could sing let alone that well, heck I didn't even know he could play an instrument. _ It was beautiful to listen to the lyrics were emotional the rhythm was tight and everything about him was perfect.

He was up all most half an hour and when he finished the room erupted into applause.

"Thank you very much you have been a wonderful audience, I am here all week." I glanced over at the tip jar and it was overflowing with cash. "And I promise to bring a bigger tip jar."

With that he walked off the stage and back behind. We went back and surrounded him.

"Yugi, why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I didn't know if I was really any good and I wanted an unbiased opinion."

"Well my opinion is that you were excellent." Helen said her comment was met with a chorus of affirmative statements from everyone else.

"Thanks you guys."

We went back to the table and relaxed Yugi still receiving praise from every direction and Ryou and Taikkett want back to the pool tables and proceeded to beat every person over there out of half their pay check.

(Yugi)

We got home and I counted the money I'd gotten from tonight.

"Yami, there is almost a hundred and fifty dollars here."

"I don't see why you're so surprised you were excellent tonight Yugi, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sing like that, everyone else up there tonight didn't come close to you, you had raw emotion and passion."

"I just do, Yami, performing like that is something I can put my whole heart into, besides the words are all about me, I wrote them."

"You wrote those songs?"

"Yes I've got a whole book full of nothing but song lyrics, of course I changed a lot of the words if people knew this stuff was based on my feelings they would think I was crazy."

"What do you base them off of?"

"Everything, my old friends, my new ones, the baby, you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, our connection has always been so deep even before all this and yet it's been easy to be close. I mean when you find out about a guy sharing your mind you're not supposed to like him and work with him and we did and it felt really natural still does."

"Yugi, would you mind doing another one?"

I smiled. "Anything for you, Yami."

Yami came up to me, hugged me and buried his face in my hair.

"Yugi, I am the luckiest man alive."

"Yeah, and you're my man."

_And dreams of sharing a life and a home  
of never ever being alone again  
Not even diamonds just a little gold  
Someone there to hold her hand when she gets old  
Dreams the kind you know will never end  
Forever lovers and forever friends  
Someone really there to love and care and share  
Dreams_

(End chapter 12)


	14. Fun, Games, and Baby Names

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh. It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Spirit of a Boy: Fun, Games, and Baby Names

I started awake as the sun suddenly filled the room. I looked over to see a nurse adjusting the blinds.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mutou, it's a wonderful must get some of that lovely sunshine in here mustn't we?"

"I suppose," I mumbled and tried to sink into the pillow.

"Oh, here let me fluff that for you."

She grabbed it and before I could protest I felt a sharp shove in my gut. I winced and gasped in pain.

"Oh, it still hurts. Perhaps I should look at it."

"No!" I said a little too quickly, "I mean I would really rather have the doctor look at it if you don't mind."

I thanked my lucky stars as at that moment Helen came in.

"Thank you, Shelly, I'll take it from here."

The nurse gave another large smile and left.

"Hello, Yugi, what's up?"

"My blood pressure, no one should be that cheery this early in the morning."

"Yes well she is a bit spirited."

"That is the understatement of the year, what did she do, drink the staff's entire supply of coffee?"

She laughed. "Something like that. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess just really tired."

"Well that's to be expected. Your muscles did practically attempt to turn themselves inside out."

"So what exactly happened to me?"

"Well as far as I can deduce your body finally realized there is something that doesn't belong in there. Hormone levels dropped in response and the baby thought that meant it was time to be born."

"But I can't give birth."

"Yes, but the baby doesn't know that. So the muscles attempted to contract even though they can't and thus twisted themselves into knots and put you in an extreme amount of pain. I've increased the level of hormone intake and that should keep us on track for the next few months."

"How long will I have to stay?"

"Not too long I just want to keep you here for a little bit and run some more tests and make sure everything is progressing as it should."

"Did, Yami stay?"

"Of course, he spent the whole night in the waiting room. Ryou and Taikkett dragged him out to the cafeteria so he doesn't look like death warmed over when I let him in here."

"When will that be?"

"Whenever they get back since you're awake now. You don't seem very happy about that."

"He just seems so overprotective at times. And this episode will just make the situation worse."

"Yugi, I'll tell you that Yami has very good reasons to be concerned. The baby shouldn't be valid. An abdominal pregnancy like this is very dangerous. The fact that you have able to carry it so far is amazing. There should be birth defects and there isn't. You should be totally unstable and you're not. And I think you should be grateful that your husband is here."

"When is Seto coming back?"

"Sometime next week. Anyway I like would to discuss how you want to handle the birth."

"It's not going to come out of butt is it?"

She stopped short for a moment and shuddered.

"Well thank you for the lovely mentally scarring image, Yugi."

"Sorry I was just wondering." I blushed.

"No it is not coming out of there or any other orifice I would have to perform a c-section. Now the question is how you want to do that."

"I'd like to have the baby at home if it's possible. I just don't think I could stand having to act like a girl," I said pushing my hair back behind my ear and blushed harder.

"It is possible, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why not?"

"I've been trained to do it, but it is risky. It would be a major abdominal surgery it would require you to prepare the room I would have to have an anesthesiologist present. There are any number of complications that could occur and you could bleed to death within minutes."

"But you could do it."

"Yes."

"Then please do as long as you can find people you trust to keep this quiet I don't need us splashed all over the nightly news."

"Okay if you're sure that what's you want."

"It is."

(Yami)

I stirred to spoon around in my cold cup of coffee and went back to staring out the word.

"I appreciate what you two are trying to, but really I just want to see Yugi."

"As the great Pharaoh requests."

We left the coffee shop, Taikkett made short work of the steps by bumping down them.

"Why can you not use the ramp?"

"Ramps are for invalids."

The minute we got to the right floor I immediately tracked down Helen

"How is he?"

"His fine I've increased the amount of hormone supplement and I liked to keep him here a few days for observation. You can see him if you want."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Yami."

I opened the door and quickly made my way to his side kissing him gently on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fat."

"Yugi, you are not fat."

"Oh, please I look like a balloon with legs."

"Would it be to cliché to say you look beautiful?"

"Yes it would, and besides that's only your opinion."

"It's the only one that counts."

It was times like these where I felt like the most useless person on the face of the earth. The pregnancy had him convinced that he was no longer attractive to me and this was just not the case.

The baby fat had receded from his face leaving a sharper more defined jaw line. His eyes while still large were layered, even better to get lost in then before.

"Are you really okay though? Should I leave and let you rest?"

"No, Yami, I am not five years old that is not necessary."

"I'm just worried about you, Yugi, and the baby. I'm sorry if I've been over doing it lately."

"I'm pregnant not made out of glass I can still function relatively well in the world."

"Okay, Yugi, I will try to respect your wish and not be so paranoid."

"And I will respect that you are jittery about this and take more naps."

"That's all I ask."

"Oh, it's just so beautiful to see such a happy family!" Shelly burst into tears and went out the door.

"Yugi, who or what was that?"

"The nurse."

&&&

Yugi feel asleep sometime later and I stepped out of the room only to run into Seto in the hallway.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Conference ended early."

"In other words you bullied them into accepting your demands and then flashed them a totally fake smile and sent them on their way with a firm handshake."

"It worked didn't it? So what are doing here?"

"Yugi was admitted last night."

"Is it serious?"

"No it's all right he just needs some rest," I said walking down to the waiting room to pick up a magazine.

"So why do you look like you plan to stay here all day if you don't need to?"

"I want to be here for him."

"Which is code for you have no life," Taikkett.

"For once I agree with him," Ryou chimed in. "We have to get your mind on something else. Have you finished the baby's room yet?"

"We haven't even started."

"You haven't bought anything yet!"

"No we don't have a lot of money the shop is taking up more income then we originally planned."

"Well I can fix that," Seto said getting out his chequebook.

"Seto, you can't-"

"Yes I can."

"But-"

"Look, Yami, I've got more money than I know what to do with so just please take it. Think of it as my gift to your kid and hurry up before I change my mind."

"I thought you didn't believe we were having a baby?"

"I don't, but Helen does and she is going to insist I give it you so I might as well give to you now and save myself a lot of aggravation."

"Thank you."

&&&

When Helen finished her shift for the day she insisted on having all of us go directly to the mall to pick everything up.

Five minutes later we had branched off in three different directions and were no where near the baby story.

"Seto, get away from the electronic store."

"But-"

"No, Taikkett, we are not going into the 'House of Knifes'

"Ryou, you take all the fun out of everything."

The calls of the others were scattered behind me as I stared at a display of new Duel Monsters cards in a store window.

"You know we didn't come here for you," Seto told me coyly coming up behind me.

"Yes, but I'm allowed to dream aren't I?"

"Do you still duel?"

"No my deck is sitting on a shelf in a gold box."

"We should remeady that someday."

"Yes we should."

&&

We bought everything that was needed in short order and spent the next two days setting it all up. Ryou managed to convince Taikkett to come with and help and I managed not to hurt the tomb robber.

"Ow! That was my thumb, Pharaoh."

Much.

"Sorry," I muttered stepping to admire our work. I compared it to the picture on the box. Yes it looked like a crib was supposed to look.

"Well that wasn't so hard."

"Of course not."

"And it only took you guys three tries and four hours," Helen said coming up behind us.

"I tell you, Pharaoh, women today have no respect for craftsmanship."

"I'm sorry, but trying to nail in screws with a hammer, yelling obscenities, and ripping up the instructions does not qualify as craftsmanship."

(Yugi)

I smiled as the cab drove up to the Game shop and stopped. After three days of plastic sheets and Shelly it felt great to be home.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of walking, Yami" I said as he helped my out of the cab."

"I know, but we don't want you wandering off just yet we have a surprise for you."

He began to lead me into the house.

"Eyes closed, Yugi."

"What are you guys up to?"

"Close them, Yugi."

I shut them and felt myself being led through the house and up the stairs.

"All right you can open them now."

I opened my eyes and gasped. The room that had once been used for storage had been totally transformed. The walls had been painted a soft topaz. The couch had been pushed to the left wall by the window. The furniture was a dark brown to contrast the walls. The crib had a mobile hanging over it with little fuzzy Kuribohs spinning around. Everything was here there was even a tiny table and chair set. It was perfect exactly as I thought it would be I couldn't believe it.

"You guys did all this?"

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake."

&&&

Three hours later a green table cloth was spread over the table and covered with chip crumbs and cola stains.

"Okay five card stud aces high nothing wild," Helen said and began giving out the cards.

"For the last time, Yami, we are not naming the child Amun if it's a boy."

"I don't see why you are so against it, Yugi, it's a legitimate name."

"Yeah, back when houses were made out of mud and had no indoor plumbing."

"Somehow I feel I should be insulted by that," Taikkett said, "but I'm too hungry. What do you people have to eat around here?"

"We've got six instant hamburgers and half a can of salsa left over from the last craving binge."

"Perfect," he said and went off to the fridge.

"Honestly, Yugi, we already agreed that it gets your last name so it should have a first name that reflects my heritage too."

"I'll think about it," I said thoughtfully while rearranging the cards in my hand. "I'll open with one red."

"Put me down for one blue!" Taikkett shouted his head buried in the fridge.

"You aren't even going to look at your cards?"

"Why? I have four aces up my sleeves and two kings in my pant cuffs."

He came back with a plate with at least three hamburger patties stuffed into between two pieces of bread and all of it was drowning in salsa.

"You're not really going to eat it like that are you?" I asked.

"I like my meat rare thank you very much."

"That's not rare that's uncooked." I answered.

"Give me half," Helen said and I watched as Taikkett actually ripped off a piece and handed it to her.

"How can you stand that?" Ryou asked looking at his darker half with disgust.

"I'm hungry," he said and went back to shoving the meat in his mouth.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you have food poisoning."

"Okay let's get back to the game. I'm out 59 cents worth of gum sticks and everybody's getting fat." 1

That comment earned Yami a smacked to the shoulder.

"What?"

&&&

After they left we cleaned up the kitchen and crashed on the couch. Still too wired from the night's events we sat up watching infomercials and shockingly Yami actually fell asleep before I did. I got up slowly so as not to disturb him and draped the blanket over him and went upstairs.

Coming to the end of the hall I rested my body against the door frame. They had done such a wonderful job of the nursery it was everything I have dreamed of. While looking out at the room I felt the baby kick and the reality of the situation sank in all over again. That was who all this was for and it didn't even have a name yet. I smiled and rubbed my hand over the bump so happy that it was finally starting to feel like we were a real family.

"We're ready whenever you are."

(End chapter 13)

(1) Paraphrased quote from the Odd Couple.


	15. Night Talks

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Spirit of a Boy: Night Talks

_This is why I hate summer_ I thought and kicked the blanket off me. I was tempted to take off my pants too but decided against because I knew I would never get them on again.

I rolled over to look at Yami sound asleep, lucky guy. He was handsome like that though. The summer sun had tanned his skin a dark brown, an obvious throwback to his days as Pharaoh. He looked so relaxed and on the whole he was far sight better than me.

I ran my fingers over the ever expanding bump. The skin was stretched tight and getting very uncomfortable I would never have believed that I could grow so large and not burst and there was still at least two more months to go! The movements had been less frequent though as strong as ever.

I turned back to Yami enjoying the attraction I started to run my hand through his hair. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"You okay, Yugi?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Now where have I heard this conversation before?"

I sighed. "It's too hot and my back hurts."

"Do you want me to rub it?"

"Would you?"

"Well I'm not going to go back to sleep knowing you're sitting here being miserable."

I turned on my side and propped myself with a pillow as he began moving his hands across my shoulders.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"How do you get a body separate from me?"

He stopped for a moment possibly caught off guard by the question.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked going back to rubbing.

"Curiosity I guess. It's just that Taikkett did it out of some extreme desire for Ryou and I was just wondering how you did it."

"I appealed to the gods."

"What? How?"

"As a former Pharaoh I had a connection to them and I desired to be separate from you so I asked them for one."

"And they said yes, just like that?"

"Well no there was some trade off I would be susceptible to everything most people are and my powers would be severely reduced. In other words I would be mortal."

"And you weren't before?"

"No, you were right when you called me a spirit. Had there been no intervention I would have simply have been here for forever."

"Wait you mean you gave up your immortality for me?"

"I didn't give up anything, Yugi, I gained everything."

"But you could have lived forever."

"And for what? To watch everyone I know age and die while I remain unchanged. To see you grow and drift away from me I wouldn't have been able to stand it."

"Well when you put it that way, still thanks, Yami."

"For what?"

"For doing that it means a lot that you were willing to give up so much for me."

"You're welcome."

Just then we heard a scraping coming from the front door.

"What was that?"

"Stay here," Yami said getting off the bed and moving slowly towards the bedroom door.

"Not on your life," I replied getting up to join him.

We crept down the stairs. The heavy footfalls creaked along the hardwood. The puzzle gave off an eerie glow, to say nothing of Yami's forehead. I saw a shadow move across the wall. It appeared to have jagged edges almost like… spikes?

"Grandpa?"

Someone screamed and a loud thump was heard. Yami grabbed the light switch and I saw Grandpa on the floor an opened suitcase next to him and clothes everywhere. Yami was clutching his chest.

"Oh gods, Mr. Mutou, it's you, you scared the living daylights out of us."

He still seemed to be in shock as he slowly got up and just stared at us. Suddenly I felt very conspicuous of my large stomach that was out in plain view as of course I wasn't wearing a shirt. I moved further behind Yami trying to hide it, but it was a useless attempt as he took that moment to bend down and start picking up Grandpa's stuff.

"Yugi what happened to you?"

"I told you I was pregnant did I not?"

"Yes-well…I didn't think you meant it."

"Of course not it's impossible and unnatural and I said entirely for laughs."

He went back to staring.

"That was sarcasm, Grandpa."

"Where have you been?" Yami asked as he picked up a pair of pants and grains of sand fell out.

"Arthur invited me to an excavation of an ancient artefact he'd discovered."

"Re-living the glory days were you?"

"And I see you've gotten very comfortable in my absence Yugi is still letting you date him out of pity?"

"No actually he cared enough to marry me."

"He what!?"

"Look," I burst in, "lets just sit down and discuss this before it gets out of hand and please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room okay?"

We sat down at the kitchen table where we had left the inventory log books from that afternoon.

"You've been running the store?"

"There are mouths to feed and bills to pay."

"But I had set it up so all the expenses were taken directly from my account and I decreased the amount of inventory that you have obviously changed. So as you can see I had every intention of coming back. The shop would have been perfectly fine. Do you think I was leaving you to run everything yourself?"

"Running out on us without so much as a note what were we supposed to think?"

"I'm sorry, Yugi, that was inappropriate and inexcusable. I am the adult and I should know better."

"Yes you should have-"

"However I can't believe you committed yourself to this man."

"What have you got against Yami anyway? He's sweet and strong and a whole lot more supportive then you've been!"

Yami grabbed my arm and gently pushed me back into the chair.

"Yugi as flattering as it is to have you stand up for me you are in no condition to be getting worked up."

"Yugi how could you possibly do this?"

"Because I love him, Grandpa, and I want to be with him. And before you tell me it's some teenage let me assure you its not. Have I been attracted to other people yes, but this is something that is so much more than those flitting moments. He really cares for me he wants the best for me."

"This is what's best for you!"

"What else would I be?" I asked him softly. He just looked at me confused. "Seriously, Grandpa, you know I've never had a strong desire to succeed in school, but I'm good with people. You are always telling people how caring I am, how considerate. When I was twelve there was no one in the neighbourhood who didn't want me to baby-sit for them. What else should I be?"

"But you're so young, Yugi."

"I know, Grandpa, and that alone will bring its own set of challenges, but doesn't the fact that I'm willing to deal with them count for anything?"

He slumped in his chair defeated. "Yes, yes it does…Yugi, please understand I just want what is best for you I don't want to see you hurt."

"I do understand, Grandpa, you don't want me to end up like that, like him, but things are what they are and we can't change them."

"You could give the baby up for adoption."

"No I can't I won't run away from my responsibilities I will not let this child think that it wasn't wanted. That I was more interested in my own life then what it needed. I won't let this child feel abandoned."

"Your father didn't abandon you, Yugi."

"What he did or didn't do doesn't matter now. What matters is what I choose to do and what I chose to do well over five months ago was to give up everything for this baby."

"Have you been to see a doctor?"

"Regular check ups for the last two months."

"Have you thought up finances for this?"

"We've kept the game shop up and running, I got another job as a bus boy, and Seto Kaiba was kind enough to supply a large sum of money for supplies."

"Kaiba you don't mean to tell me he still wants anything to do with you after that defeat you handed him?"

"Well his significant other is my doctor. At least I think that's what she is I've never really asked them about that."

He just sat there gaping like a fish. "I go away for a few months and everybody goes crazy."

"See, Grandpa we're getting it together."

"Well I suppose so, but that doesn't mean I have to like you, Yami."

"I can't make you accept him, Grandpa, that is something that must be hashed between you two and I'll leave you to it."

//You can't be serious, Yugi!//

//I am, just promise me you'll leave him in one piece.//

I kissed Yami on the cheek and went up to bed.

(Yami)

I twitched in agitation as Yugi left. Oh how I would have loved to just Mind Crush Mr. Mutou right there for being such a jerk.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I would never have stayed if I didn't. I would never have asked for his hand in marriage if I didn't mean it."

"Mr. Mutou, I'm not even supposed to be here."

"I know and I've been king enough to let you into my home and I don't need you wrecking my grandson's live while you are under this roof."

"I only want what's best for him. I would never go against his wishes and this is what he wishes."

"He wishes to throw his life away for someone else?"

"He feels it is right and I will full support his decision to take on that which is not considered, in this society, to be appropriate."

"And if he decides this isn't right? If he wakes up one day and realizes he doesn't want to be with you and doesn't want to be a father before he can legally drive?"

"Then I will take my leave and I will take the baby with me because I feel ready and qualified to raise my child, even if you do not."

I watched him shake his head in disbelief. "At your age?"

"In my culture it was expected that you already have children at my age."

"You never did tell me exactly where you came from."

"Anicent Egypt, I come from royalty if that improves your view of me."

"As a matter a fact it does," he said looking at my hand as I twisted my wedding band.

"That's my ring!"

"Yes, Yugi, wanted us to wear them. He said that you promised them to him as a reminded of your marriage. I understand you were very devoted to your wife even in her declining years."

"Yes-yes I was. I honestly didn't think Yugi still remembered that."

"Well he does and he desires it. He wants what you had and he wants it with me. I will do my best to gain your approval, but know this, I will continue to be with him and care for him for the rest of our lives together whether you like it or not."

He folded his hands in his lap and fell silent for a moment.

"I guess I really have no choice in the matter you two will do what you feel is right, but understand that I well make sure you are nothing but the best for Yugi. He deserves nothing less."

"Of course, Mr. Mutou."

"Call me Grandpa."

(Yugi)

The lazy summer sun filtered through the window. I watched it slowly cast shadows of the crib and mobile while listening to the creaking of the rocking chair as I moved it back and forth.

"Yugi?"

I turned my head to see Grandpa standing in the doorway.

"Good to see you're not hanging by your feet on the kitchen wall."

He came in and stood in front of me.

"Yugi, about everything I did please don't think that I don't care about you I do! And I don't want to see you trapped in something you don't really want or don't understand the consequences of."

"Grandpa, I know why you're concerned and if it were anyone else I'd tell you, you were perfectly right to be concerned, but it's me. Have I ever given you any reason to think I won't go through with something when I say I will?"

"No, but please try to see it from my point of view. You've had several months to adjust to this, I haven't. To you this must seem perfectly normal now, but to me it's still very hard to see you like this. I left fully expecting to come back and find you'd grown out of what I thought of as a phase and instead I find the relationship has only gotten stronger and that my grandson isn't a little boy anymore."

He rubbed his hands together in an antsy sort of way and kept glancing at my stomach.

"May I?"

"Sure he's moving now."

"He?"

"He, she I don't know I want to be surprised."

He put his hand against it and jumped slightly as the baby responded to the pressure.

"I-I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Grandpa, I understand."

"You know, Yugi, I did have some money saved up for you, if you planned to go to college after high school. I know that probably won't happen now at least not right away, so I could give you some of it to get a place of your own."

"Oh, Grandpa, no I could never ask you to-"

"Good because you're not asking I'm giving it to you. If this is what you truly want I will do my best to support you." He chuckled. "And besides doing that for you means I never have to worry about raising another teenager in this house again."

(End chapter 14)


End file.
